I Knew All Along
by blueyzangel
Summary: Sarah is now 21 and living a boring life. Until one day she starts getting visits from a familiar barn owl. Can Jareth win her heart this time? Will she let him? Meanwhile a new evil villian is causing meyhem in the Underground. Story is ALOT better!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Lybrinth story and i had to writ one! Reviews plz! Thanks :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY LABYRINTH CHARACTERS OR ITS ACTUAL STORY!**

Its been six years since Sarah's adventure through the Labyrinth, and alot has changed. But she still cant seem to forget about the Goblin King. She still gets visits from her friends of the Underground, but why does she still see this familiar owl?

Sarah layed on her bed, she still lived with her parents and held a job as a librarian at the local library. Her home-life hasn't changed much and it really didnt bother her.

At the moment her thoughts were all about the Goblin King. His face, how one eye was green and the other brown, and the moments they were together during the Labyrinth. Why does he distract me so? She suddenly heard a flutter outside her window. She walked over to it and saw the barn owl perched on its tree branch.

"That owl looks so familiar." But it couldnt be, she defeated the Goblin King. The only other fom he took was of an owl. "Jareth?"

The owl crooked his head as if to answer her.

"It is you isnt it?"

The owl hooted.

Sarah opened the window, the cold fall breeze filling her room. "What do you want?"

The owl merly blinked.

Sarah stared at him. She then noticed something different, was there saddness in his eyes?

Sarah gave a puzzled look. "What wrong?" She couldnt be feeling sorry for him? Could she?

The owl ruffled his feathers.

Sarah sighed, "It it cold out here. You can come in if you want." She stepped back to give him some room.

The owl turned his head to the side,_ Is this a trick? She does seem to be serious_. He flew into her room and percher on her chair.

Sarah closed the window. She turned to the owl, "Well arent you going to turn into yourself? Or cant you?" _Is he scared of me?_

The owl flew to the floor only to be replaced by Jareth himself, he was turned away from Sarah. "Why are you being so nice to me?" his silky voice filled her ears.

"Well its cold out there!" Sarah crossed her arms. "Why do you keep sitting at my window? "

Jareth turned to her and smiled. "Now is not the time." Oh how he wanted to tell her the words of his heart, but he was afriad she would turn him away like last time. That was the worst moment of his life. Sure, its happened to him countless times by different women, but there was something about Sarah.

Sarah huffed. 'Fine. But you will tell me."

"I promise. Its late, You should sleep."

"Im not a kid anymore, i can stay up as long i like." In all honesty she didnt want him to leave, she didnt want to be alone. Why was she feeling like this for him all of a sudden?_ Maybe its just the fact i dont want the Underground to be just a memory. But why isnt that a satisfying answer?_

Jareth knodded. He watched Sarah in thought. "If im bothering you, i apologize. I will leave if you wish me too."

Sarah shook her head, "No, sorry, my mind was just a little foggled."

Jareth chuckled.

Sarah looked at him in suprise. _Did he just_ **laugh**_? _ Sarah went to her bed and sat down in the middle by her pillows. She patted the a spot my the edge for him to sit.

Jareth couldnt belive what he was seeing. She hates me, why is she being to nice? Nonetheless, he didnt want to mkae her unhappy, so he took her request. Once he sat down he turned to her, "Sarah, why are you being nice to me?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Jareth just looked into her eyes. _God shes so beautiful! I wish she would let me be hers forever, i will be anything and give anything for her. If only she would just let me, i cant live without you Sarah!_

Sarah saw the hurt and was taken back, it was then she realized. It must be because of what happened six years ago. She didnt realize what the true meaning behind those last words she said to him really meant and that he made her go throught the Labyrinth to save her baby brother, and now she was treating him like none of that happened. _So thats why hes confused. _Sarah gave a small smile. "Because, i dont hold grudges. what was in the past is in the past. And, im sorry."

Jareth looked at her in shock, "Sorry? Sarah, why are you sorry?" _You can tell me anything._

"That i was so mean to you during the Labyrinth." Sarah turned her head away, tears threatned to fill her eyes. _Why am i feeling remorseful? He did try and turn my brother into a goblin. I had to fight through his Labyrinth, but now i realize, there was never true dangers. I dont think he wouldve put me through any real danger. But its over now and hes still here. Buy why?_

Jareth sighed, "Sarah you had every reason too. I just never expected you to forgive me."

Sarah smiled.

_That sweet smile, so beautiful! _Jareth returned the smile. He then looked away and stared at the other wall. For so long he longed to be with her, for so long he watched over her. Now he has her so near but lacked the courage to tell her how he felt. Why he sits every night by her window. Why he returns to her, despite if she hasnt figured it out on her own. _Its too soon right now, i dont want to frighten her._

"Jareth?"

He loved it when she called him by his true name.

"What wrong?" Sarah looked at him with concern.

He didnt realize how long he was in thought. "Oh sorry. Nothing." He gave a half crooked smile.

Something about that smile made Sarahs heart melt. _What are these feelings? I must be loosing my mind. But i never want to be here without him. His beautiful eyes, and that charming smile. _She smiled back. Suddenly yawning.

"Bed." Jareth got up and made for the window. "And i must get back to the Goblin City. Their hopeless without someone to keep them in order."

"Wait!"

Jareth turned in suprise. She she just call for him?

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Sarah pleaded in her eyes. Whats wrong with me? She longed for him to embrace her. _What wrong with me! He is the Goblin King after all!_

A smile slowly formed on his face. "I promise." With that he took to his owl form and flew away into the night.

Sarah lay back into her pillows and smiled. She closed her eyes and the memory of the masquerade ball Jareth tricked her into years ago, filled her dreams.

**My First Labyrinth story, more chapters to come, but i want to know how this is first. Reviews plz and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's day was filled with hard work of replacing disoragnized books and files. She was currently typing on the computer at the main desk, when she noticed him.

He was perched on a limb of the small trees that grew around the town. It was later in the day and there were only a few people out and around. _My Sarah looks exhausted. I wish i could help._

Sarah looked at him and grinned shaking her head. "He just cant wait for a few more hours?" She laughed to herself.

The owl turned his head sideways, _its almost as if shes happy to see me. Dont fool yourself Jareth, she laughting AT you. _The owl hooted. _No, her beautiful eyes look happy. _

Sarah looked over to the owl again and couldnt help but smile. Her tiredness sweeping away. _Why does he keep following me? What am I to him? Theres a reason why he keeps coming back and i will find out. _She was so deep in thought she didnt noticed a young man waiting to check out.

The owl took full attention now.

"Excuse me Miss." the man cleared his throat.

"Oh! Im so sorry. My mind ran away with me." Sarah took his card and typed in his code. "Ok your book will be due back three weeks from now. Enjoy." Sarah gave him a small smile.

"Hey, you look familiar." The man puzzled over her.

"I do?"

He then noticed her name tag pinned to the fabric of her blouse.

"Sarah...Williams?"

"Yes."

"Im Eric, we went to hight school together. We had English class in senior year. You look good." Eric grinned.

"Oh, thank you." She didnt notice the owl outside ruffled his feathers.

_Oh no you dont. Shes MY Sarah!_

"Wanna grab a bite to eat later? Catch up?" Eric fidgeted with his library card.

"Oh um." She looked and saw the owl still perched on his tree branch. "I cant, i already have plans tonight."

"Oh, maybe some other time then?" Eric looked a little fallen.

"Maybe." Sarah grabbed a pile of books and walked around the counter. "I have alot of work to do."

"Ok, i will see you around then." Eric turned to leave. "Did you realize theres an owl sitting in a tree?"

Sarah stopped in her tracks. "Yes, a barn owl, hes quite pretty."

"I hope its not sick. Dont they only come out at night?" Eric scratched his head.

"No, hes a bird. Not a bat." Sarah laughed to herself. _Duh, its common sense._

Eric chuckled nervously. "Yea, well it looks like you got a friend there then."

Sarah looked back at the Jareth-owl and smiled. The owl blinked.

"Hey, are you doing anything next weekend?"

Sarah looked annoyed now. "I dont know. Might be working."

Eric smiled. "Huh. Well, if you dont, can i take you out?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "We'll see."

Eric knodded. "Fair enough."

The owl looked unhappy and dissapeared.

_Great. Thanks alot moron_. "Look, i really have alot of work to do. Not to seem rude." Sarah bustled to the book cases.

"Nope, i understand. Its your job. See ya around." Eric waved and left.

Sarah sighed. "Finally thats over." She looked ever expecting to see the owl again. But he didnt come back. "I hope hes not upset."

Sarah was placing the books in their proper order, thinking about what occured moments ago. _Eric never noticed me before in school, why is he now? Because im older? Its sad now that ive never really noticed any guys before. _"Well, they never noticed me. My head was way in the clouds." _Ever since the Labyrinth. _Sarah sighed and finished replacing the books. She went back to the front desk and once agian looked at the tree branch. Her heart sank.

He was still gone.

_Well he is the King of the Goblins, the ruler of the Underground. Probably has buisness to take care of_. Sarah laughed to herself. _Wonder what girl that has to deal with him now, she being silly enough to wish her baby brother away_. She suddenly had a pang of jealousy. _Dont feel that way, why else does he return to YOU? _She shook head trying clear her mind of the thoughts.

That night after she fed and put Toby to bed, she sat on her own bed with a dull lit lamp, sketching on her drawing pad. She was currently drawing a picture of the Goblin King in his owl form. She was so deep into it, she didnt notice a figure standing next to her bed.

He stood observing her, laughing to himself at the charming picture she was creating. He fought to say anything not wanting to scare her. He shifted ever so slightly, hoping she would notice gently.

Sarah couldnt help but feel someone watching her. She looked up from her drawing and jumped slightlly. "Jareth!" She fought the urge to hug him.

"Hello my Sarah. I promised i would return. That quite a nice drawing, you are very talented." Jareth gave a crooked smile.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes, and thank you. I also saw you watching me while i was working."

Jareth chuckled. "Im glad you didnt forget about tonight, with that boy."

"Oh you did see that."

Jealousy and anger filled his eyes. _Oh I saw alright, and I was not the least bit amused!_

She noticed his expression, "Did it bother you?" Sarah couldnt help but feel amused and flattered.

Jareth smirked. _If only she knew how i feel about her. By the gods, please give help her! My poor Sarah._

"To be frank, yes it did. He was defintitly not worthy of your time." There was a little hostility in his voice. He turned away and stared at her collection of stuffed animals. Two of which reminded him of her friends Ludo and Didymus.

Sarah smiled. She couldnt help it. "Well, can i be so bold to ask why?"

Jareth froze. Sarah was the only one that ever made him fear. He gulped, desperatly wanting to change the subjest. For now at least. "Your friends ask about you quite often you know."

Sarah felt guilty, it has been awhile since shes spoken to them.

"Hoggle asks the most." Jareth turned back to her and studied her face. His perfect, fair-skinned beauty.

Sarah closed her eyes, "I'd figured if they might've. I've been so busy lately. I-" She reopened her eyes, on the Goblin King.

"My dear, there are not mad. They just ask how your doing is all. They do miss you." Jareth dared go any closer to Sarah. More confidence in every step when she did not resist. "You've grown so much. Fifteen when i first met you. Now a bright young adult. Matured quite nicely."

Sarah gave him a thank you smile.

He was now just inches from her, within arms reach. Oh, how he wanted to embrace her. He looked deep in her eyes. There was something there, not hate, but something.

"Jareth, can i ask you something?"

He almost reached to gently take her hand, but strongly fought the urge. _Slow down Jareth! Dont be so impatient. You've waited for six years already dont waste it! _"Anything."

"Why did you make everything so easy for me in the Labyrinth? Why wasnt i trapped there like all the others?"

Her eyes so full of question, he didnt have the heart to deny her anwering. "I think you know the answer to that, Sarah. You were so determined to get Toby back, more than all the fools that wished their little brothers or sisters away. And i didnt want you to be trapped. I had no choice but to put you through my Labyrinth. Its part of my being, i am the Goblin King after all." He mocked himself by stepping back and bending over to bow.

Sarah couldnt help but giggle._ Oh the hell with it, i am happy hes here. I dont care why._

Jareth smiled, proud he could humor her. _Well its a start. _

Sarah was transfixed at him, she studied all of him. For the first time that night she noticed his dressings. He wore a black lose shirt, with light gray tight pants. His double horned pendant hung at the long opening of the shirt and she stared at the bare skin, the fair skin. Wanting to feel him. She blushed, her eyes shooting up to his. He was looking too. She hurridly looked away and moved on her bed. Suddenly remembering something he said. "Wait, what do you mean you didnt want me to get trapped?"

Jareth gave that crooked smile. "Sarah, you are the most astonishing maiden ive ever had the honor to meet. There was just something different about you that day. Maybe it was your full determination to get Toby back, or your intelligence of how fast you were getting through my Labyrinth. But I just couldnt just keep you trapped in the Underground when you were so determinded to leave it." _Leave me._ He wanted to add, but left it alone.

_She was too young for you at the time._

"I see." She wanted to ask about that time they danced, they way he held her in his enchanting eyes. But that was it. An enchantment, a spell. To distract her from her quest_. Or a distraction for another reason_. She shook her head of the thought. _What so special about me?_

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a silky voice.

_Hes being so gentle. But i dont want to make a fool of myself_. "Oh, nothing."

"Sarah.." He turned his head to the side, as he looked at her with concern.

Sarah could feel the heat in her cheeks. "I-I just wanted to ask.." she spoke slowly.

"My you have alot of questions tonight." Jareth teased.

Sarah snorted. Then refocused on her next questioned. "Jareth, that spell you had me under, from the peach you tricked Hoggle to give me, which was a cruel twist to the Snow White tale by the way.."

Jareth smirked.

"Anyway, you-you didnt have me under that spell just to distract me from rescueing Toby, there was another reason wasnt there? I could see it in your eyes." Sarah studied his expression. Which to her suprise, he looked frightened. _Did i scare him?_

_Oh God, i shouldve just let it go. No, you care too muxh about her. Just answer, make her happy. She was quite beautiful that night_. It took him a moment to answer. "Yes."

Sarahs eyes widdened, _i knew it!_ "Care to explain?"

Jareth chuckled. "My Sarah, your making feel like im on trial here."

Sarah crossed her arms, an amused smile on her face, "Well i believe i deserve answers!"

Jareth's breath got caught. He let out a sigh. Strolling over to her bed. "May I?"

Sarah knodded.

Jareth sat down, turned to face her. "Right now its difficult for me to explain."

"Ah, so irony plays out. You must find your way through _my_ Labyrinth. Mentally." she joked. Amusement sparkled in her eyes. "No comment your_ majesty_?"

He looked down at his gloved hands.

Sarah noted the lost look in his expression. He also seemed.._sad?_

"Im sorry, i didnt mean to upset you."

"No, no. It wasnt you." Jareth sighed again. "Sarah, do you remember what you said that night, before you were in my Kingdom? Before you wished Toby away? The story you were telling him." Jareth prayed to himself that she would remember.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, "Vaguly. It was six years ago after all."

"Oh my Sarah, i do not think one would foget a night like that." he teased.

She shook her head. "Why must you tease me so oh Goblin King?"

Jareth gave a toothy smile. _Oh my love._

Sarah could no longer fight the exhaustion that was washing over her like waves. She glanced at her alarm clock and notcied the time. 2:30am.

Jareth stood, "Bed."

"But i dont want you to leave!" Sarah froze. The words just escaped her lips. _I cant believe i just said that!_

_Did my ears decieve me? _Jareth stared in shock, frozen in place. _She wishes for me to stay_. As much as he wanted to, he had to get back to the Goblin City. "My dear Sarah, I will never leave you. Never."

Sarah knodded, "Will you stay until i fall asleep at least?" Sarah rested her head on the pillows, welcoming their softness.

"I promise." He sat in her chair that was turned away from her desk. Snapping his fingers so the lamps light went out, Then he whisped his hands forming small crystals, twirling between his fingers. All the while watching his precious Sarah drift into slumber.

Sarah's eyes were growing more heavier every second and watched Jareth's crystal display, fascinated by the glows from the moonlight shining on them. Her eyes traveled to his face, silently thanking the darkness so he could not see her slightly opened eyes watching him. She took in every inch of his face. From his angled cheek bones, to his wild looking blond hair. _He so enchantingly beautiful. Angled like an elf. He is an immortal, i guess they all look like that._ She smiled, and closed her eyes, the image of him painted behind her eyelids. Then she let the exhaustion consume her and finally was lost in her dreams.

Jareth slowly stood, the crystals dissapearing. He walked slowly to his sleeping Sarah, desperatly wishing he could be those soft pillows. He gingerly brushed stray strands of hair from her cheek, drinking in her sleeping form. Quite gorgeous. "Good night my beauty." He turned to leave but saw her sketch book laying on her night stand. He picked it up and took his time looking through the many drawings of himself, Ludo, Hoggle, Didymus and Ambrosious, the firey goblins, the worm, and even of the castle. Jareth smlied and placed the sketch book back on the stand. He took one last look at Sarah, "Please remember my love." He then took owl form and flew off into the night.

_ "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whos stepmother always made her stay home with the baby, and the baby was a spoiled child and wanted everything for himself. And the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallin inlove with the girl. He had given her certain powers. So one night when the baby had been perticularly cruel to the girl, she called on the goblins for help. "Say your right words," the goblins said. "And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free." But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever and turn it into a goblin. And so the girl suffered in silence, until one night. when she was tired from the days housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it. "I can bare it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be! Come and take this child of mine far way from me!"_

_Goblin King, oh Goblin King..fallin inlove with the girl._

Sarah woke with a start. She looked to her window it was still dark, 6:30am.

She laid back in on her pillows recapturing her dream. "The Goblin King had fallin in love with the girl." she whispered. Sarah put hand to her chest, smiling.

"Jareth is in love with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is long, i couldnt stop typing! LOL**

"So the fearless Goblin King is in love with me?" Why me? Whats so special about me?" Sarah leaned on the counter in the kitchen. She was to filled with butterflies to think about food, but had to make breakfast for Toby which was pancakes. So she simply made coffee.

Toby was picking at the pancakes Sarah had made for him. "Whos the Gobbin King?"

Sarah laughed a smile. "Gob_LIN_ King, Toby." she tried to correct him, and he loves goblins. He was almost seven years old.

Toby giggled. "I knew that."

Sarah shook her head smiling. "Oh Toby."

"I love goblins!" Toby said before shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth. "especially the ones from the stories you tell me."

Sarah gave a low giggle and turned to refill her coffee cup, she then noticed a piece of paper on the counter.

_Sarah,_

_Sorry wer had to leave so early, but thank you for watching Toby! Im afraid your father and I wont be back until late tonight, i know you work in the morning but we couldnt ignore this small business trip. I hope thats ok. Thank you!_

_Love you,_

_Irene._

Sarah stuffed the note in her jean pocket. Sure she had no problem with it. It means another uninterupted night with Jareth. If he comes tonight that is. _Oh i wish he does!_

After Toby had finished eating, Sarah cleaned him up and went with him to the nursary. All the while Toby carried around Lancelot, the stuffed bear Sarah gave him six years ago. "Sarah?"

"What it it Toby?" Sarah put him on her lap.

"Why you look so happy?"

Sarah thought it over. "Because were might have a visitor tonight. Im sure he would like to see you again."

"Who?" Toby looked at her in confusion.

"Its a suprise."Sarah tickled him, causing him to squeal in laughter and squirm from her grip.

When he calmed down he jumped back into her lap, "I love suprises! Do i know him?"

"Probably. You might not remember him, you were still very little." Sarah smiled at him.

"Oh." Toby picked up Lancelot and hugged him. His toys caught interest in him and he scooted off Sarahs lap to play.

Sarah sat in the rocking chair angled away from the window and observed Toby playing._ Ive told the stories to Toby. Ever since the Labyrinth thats really all he wants his stories about. I never expected him to remember anyways..but..Oh! So, now i figured out why Jareth keeps watching me. But should i conferm it to him now? We started talking to eachother again not two days ago! And now..wait..why now? Why six years later?_

_Well silly, you were only fifteen in the Labyrinth. Surely he couldnt confess his love to you that young! Plus you were more powerful then him, he has no power over you. Hes afraid of you!_

_I can understand why. _

_You broke his heart. He did make everything easy for you and you threw it in his face. No wonder hes been away for six years._

_Not exactly, hes been watching me. _

_Because he loves you. Do you love him?_

Sarahs eyes widdened._ Do i love him? I think so._

_You must KNOW so!_

_I-I think i knew all along that i loved him. I mean, ive never really forgotten about him or the Underground. I felt more myself there then i ever do here. _

_So do you love him?_

_I do._

_Tell him._

_I cant._

_Why not?_

_Because we just reunited two days ago! That would be the most off relationship. "Hi Sarah." "Hi Jareth, oh by the way im in love with you. Take me to your castle and let me be yours forever." Ya i can so see him running away from me._

_But hes in love with you. He wouldnt do that._

_He might._

_Oh stop it Sarah! You melt when he gives that crooked smile, your fascinated by his eyes. You love his voice, that soft velvet, husky voice, the way he carasses your name. The way he stares into you, his angled figure, his face, his smell. You can just imagin how his skin feels._

_Ok, ok..i love him. I freaking love the Goblin King._

_So tell him. _

_NOT NOW! I will eventually. Let us grow first._

_He wanted you to remember, so obviously he want you to love him now._

_I know that. Let me have some fun first._

_Oh Sarah Williams you are so cruel. Your not a child anymore. _

Sarah shook her head, grinning.

_Makes me sound like a villain._

_How do you think Jareth feels? You made him out to be the villian in the Labyrinth. You knew he would never put you through any real danger._

_I did didnt I? And feel bad about it now._

_So are you going to tell him how you feel?_

_No right now! Did you ever think that just maybe he might ask me back to the Underground? I havent thinked anything through yet!_

_Whats to think about? If your inlove nothing else will matter._

_My family matters._

_Its not like you wont ever see them again. Jareth isnt like that._

_How do you know?_

_You know Jareth better then you think. Why do you think your arguing with yourself?_

_I-_

"Sarah!"

Sarah blinked her eyes. "Huh? Oh, im soorry Toby. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. You looked like a zombie over here."

"Did I?" Sarah scratched her head.

"Uh-huh. Will you play goblins with me?" Toby pleaded.

Sarah gave in. "Alright."

Toby cheered and ran over to his make shift castle, which made out of blankets, blocks, and a few legos. It was very good actually. She mustve been so deep in thought, how could she not noticed this? "Wow Toby, very creative." It kind of reminded her of a goblin house.

"Thank you." He picked up a couple stuffed goblin toys Sarah got him for christmas two years ago.

They played for a few hours, neither noticing the white barn owl watching them.

Jareth? Goblin King?

The owl ruffled his feathers. _Curse those goblins!_

"What is it?"

"We need you!"

_When dont you_. "Fine im coming." The owl took to the sky.

"Alright Toby how about lunch and a nap?" Sarah said as they picked up the nursary.

"Yes to lunch, but i dont want a nap im too wide awake!" Toby ran into the makeshift castle.

"Toby!" Sarah had an idea. "I'll tell you what. If you take a little nap after lunch, you can keep this castle up."

After a few minutes Toby came crawling out if his castle. "Ok, deal!"

Sarah smiled in triumph.

After she put Toby down for his nap, Sarah went into the living room and flipped on the tv. Wanting to keep herself distracted so she didnt have anymore arguments with herself. She was half tempted to call upon her friends, but thought better of it. _They would just encourage me to tell him now too._

She needed to distract herself from anything that reminded her of Jareth and the Underground. For now.

Unfortunatly there was nothing on so she turned the tv off. "I guess i will just do the dishes then."

She left to the kitchen and filled the sink with soapy water. She placed plates bowls and cups in the water and washed. Humming a tone incoherently. She was finished within 20 minutes. She wanted something else to do before Toby woke from his nap. She leaned against the counter once more and thought. _Maybe i can read? No all my books are about fanasy and romance. Hmm..maybe i can straighten the house up. Yes, it is getting a little messy._

So she went fourth and did. And on time too. For Toby awoke a half hour later. Sarah made her way upstairs. She felt a breeze coming from her room, a familiar sent in the wind. "Jareth?"

She stepped in but no one was there. Instead she found another note folded in the crease of her vanity mirror. She opened it and smiled.

Dearest Sarah,

I know you didnt ask for me to come tonight but would like too with permission. If you give me your consent, just leave your window open and will be there as soon as time will allow me too. I promise you this. But i must return my attention to the goblins, i swear they would be lost without a leader.

Yours always,

Jareth

She laughed at the last sentence. _Of course._

He was here. Sarah held the note up to her chest and went over to the window. "You have my permission Goblin King."

"Sarah?" Toby came into her room rubbing his eyes and holding Lancelot.

"Oh im sorry Toby, i swear i was on my way in to get you." Sarah picked up Toby.

"Oh its ok. Who were you talking to?"

"Hmm? Oh myself. I was thinking out loud." Sarah returned her gaze to the window.

"Oh. It cold."

Sarah grinned and left her room. They went back into the kitchen where Sarah got some crackers and cheese. "How about a snack?"

Toby knodded happily.

As Sarah fixed his snack up, Toby watched her patiently. "Sarah, i had a dream."

"Oh? What was it about?"

"About a King. He was a weird King." Toby gave a puzzled look.

Sarah couldnt help but laugh. That face was too cute. _Oh that was a picture face!_ "Do you remember the dream?" She brought their snacks to the little table and Toby began to eat his crackers.

"A little. I was in a castle with alot of goblins. They were funny."

_Of course, about goblins. _"I see. So what happened?"

Toby put a piece of cheeses in his mouth, "Well, there was this weird looking guy. And we were all playing with shiny balls and they were changing into stuff."

_His crystals._

_See Toby was never in danger. _

"And the weird guy, the goblins were calling him King, kept saying your name. And that was my dream."

Sarah stared in shock. _It couldnt be of that night in the Goblin City. He was just a baby!_"Well was this so called King nice to you? Were you scared?"

Toby shook his head. "No i wasnt scared. He was really nice. He kept saying i know your sister will make from my laybrain."

Sarah laughed. "Its Labyrinth. I know your still too young to understand that."

"Am not! Im a big boy!" Toby crossed his arms.

"Yes, you are. Im sorry." Sarah ruffled his blond hair.

"Hey!" He giggled.

Sarah pondered for a moment. She was debating whether or not to tell him the truth. That his dream wasnt a mere dream, but a memory. _Well it would be better easing him into it now. Then him being older and some how finding out some other way. _"Hey Toby. When your finished I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"You have to wait and see."

Toby hurried and finished his snack. "Ok."

Sarah giggled. "You are something else."

Sarah sat Toby on her lap infront of her vanity mirror._ I hope he doesnt think ive got crazy. Please show up._

"Hoggle?"

"Whos Hugle?"

"Just watch the mirror. Hoggle, you there?"

There was nothing.

"Didymus? Ludo?"

Still no answer.

_They must be angry with me._

"Well they must be busy." Sarah sighed.

"Who?"

"Sarah?" There came a voice.

"Hoggle!"

"Sarah it so good to see you! My have you really grown, very pretty. Its been awhile." He looked a little sad.

"I know and im so sorry! Ive just been so busy."

"Sarah its ok, you needent beat yourself up. Were all ok, Jareth has been taking care of the Underground real well. Despite him being gone all the time. But no one causes grief."

Sarah smiled. "Im afraid im to blame forhim being gone."

Hoggle didnt looked too suprised. "Well that makes sense. After a couple days ago, hes been in nothing but a cherry mood, except yesturday early evening. He was so mad he made it storm really bad here."

Sarahs eyes widened. _Wow i didnt think he was that jealous!_

"But im not complaing it did give my flowers a nice drink!"

Sarah laughed. "Oh! Hoggle, this is Toby."

Toby turned his head, hidding his face a bit.

"Sorry hes being shy." Sarah looked at Toby. "Hes a good friend of mine Toby. You will like Hoggle."

"Hi there young man." Hoggle waved his wide crater looking hand at him.

Toby seemed to come out of his shell. "Hi."

"Toby will be seven in a few months."

"Wait this isnt the little brother you were trying to save in the Labyrinth is it?" Hoggles eyes widdened.

"The very same."

Toby looked at her in confusion.

Sarah turned him so he was facing her. "Toby, that dream you had during your nap, that was a memory. It really did happen."

Toby turned his head sideways. "So, goblins are real?"

Sarah knodded.

Hoggle laughed, "Well it makes sense thats the only thing he remembers."

"Oh hes obsessed with goblins."

"As long as you dont make them mad, they really are harmless. Even then theyre clueless." Hoggle shook his head.

"Jareth says that all the time. 'The goblins would be lost without a leader.'"

Hoggle grinned, "I see."

"Whos Jared?" Toby asked.

"Jareth." Sarah corrected. "Hes the Goblin King."

"The king from my dream? The one that likes you?" toby smiled.

"Yes." Sarah glanced at the window. It was becoming a habit. Sadly it was just the empty tree limb.

"Hes still here." Hoggle said. Sarah assumed he saw the expression on her face.

"Hoggle, why was Jareth unpleasant to you during the Labyrinth? And now he treats you like an old friend." Sarah furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh theres no hostility there. He was just doing his duties. I hold no ill will. Although i did have my words with him about the peach ordeal. Deep down i knew he wouldnt hurt you, but considering the duties he must hold to, i had to question and worry." Hoggle shrugged his shoulders. Sarah noticed the plastic bracelet she gave him was still on his wrist.

"I see you still have that old thing." Sarah grinned. "Hoggle, why do you think Jareth keeps returning to me? I have a general idea, but i what your opinion."

Sarah could swaer she thought there was a twinkle in his eye. "I asked the vey same question to Didymus the other day, and we both agree on our conclusion."

After a pause Sarah beckoned for him to continue, "Whats the conclusion?"

Hoggle cleared his throat. "We believe Lady Sarah, that the Goblin King is in fact, in love with you."

Toby giggled.

Sarah couldnt help the smile that formed on her face. "Thats what i think too."

"Do you love him?"

Sarah's smile grew. "Yes i believe i do."

"Oh wonderful!" Hoggle jumped.

"But please dont say anything Hoggle. I mean we just started talking again only two days ago!"

Hoggle knodded. "As you wish." Hoggle smiled, "But im terribly sorry i must go now."

"Ok, i have to do some more things around the house anyways. See you late Hoggle! Give my love to everyone else."

"Will do, until we meet again." With that Hoggle dissappeared.

Sarah sighed deeply.

Toby clapped his hands, "Sarah is out visitor the king?"

Sarah squeezed Toby in a hug. "Yes."

Until the evening, Sarah cleaned the house so spotless, she was sure it wouldve sparkled. Toby had preoccupied himself in watching cartoons and snuggling with Lancelot.

Sarah plopped down on the couch next to Toby. She groaned, "I still need to shower. Toby will you be ok here for a few minutes? I promise i wont be long." Sarah ran up stairs after getting an knod from her brother.

As Sarah promised, she came back down stairs ten minutes later. Her outfit changed into different blue jeans and a white printed tee, with a light blue zip up jacket. She put her hair in a loose bun and wore light make up.

"Wow. Pretty!"

"Why thank you sir Toby." Sarah curtsied, which caused Toby to laugh. Sarah rejoined Toby on the couch, noticing the show he was watching. _Barney. Toby I love you, but I hate this show._

Toby started humming the Barney theme song and mimicked the childrens dances.

Sarah shook her head and and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge skimming it until she found the orange juice. As she was pouirng the continents into a glass Toby screamed from the other room. "Toby!"

She ran into the living room to find him clutching Lancelot and staring at the stairs. "Toby, whats wrong?" Sarah forced him to look at her. "Toby?"

"There was a little green man. He ran upstairs." he said while pointing at the stairwell.

"Toby you do realize it was a goblin."

"Dont look like one. He had red eyes and a pointy face."

"All goblins look different. You scared me. I thought you were hurt." Sarah checked him over nonetheless.

"Im ok. Wheres the king?" Toby cocked his head.

Sarah looked at the clock, 9:35pm. She sighed. "I dont know. C'mone lets go upstairs."

"Ok."

When they reached her room, Sarag found another note exactly how the other was. She slowly removed it, a dread in her heart.

Dearest Sarah,

Im so terribly sorry, im afraid i wont be there tonight. Theres alot going on in the Underground that acquires my full attention. Im truly sorry. But i promise i will be there tomorrow.

Yours always,

Jareth

Sarah threw the note on her desk, fighting tears.

_He said he was sorry. _

_He said he would be here._

_He said he __**would like to.**_

_He promised._

_No he promised if it time allowed him too._

_Leave me alone._

Toby sensed Sarah distress and laid his head on her shoulder.

This only made Sarah want to cry. "Im sorry Toby."

"Hes not coming."

Sarah slowly exhaled in dissapointment, "No. Are you tired?"

Toby knodded his head.

So Sarah helped him brush his teeth and tucked him into bed. Only after reading him a bedtime story, she heard her parents entering the house.

"Sarah?" she heard her stepmother call her.

Careful not wake Toby she quietly closed his door and headed down stairs.

"Hey."

"How was..wow you look nice. Did you guys go anywhere? Expecting company?" Irene winked.

Sarah looked away, "Toby was perfect."

"Thats wonderful. Your father will be in, hes just grabbing the bags. Honey whats wrong?" Irene stared in concern, noting the hurt in Sarahs eyes.

"Nothing. Just tired, im heading to bed. Work in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight sweetheart."

"'Night."

When Sarah re-entered her room, she walked to the window closing it. She quickly changed into her pajamas and set her alarm for work. Then grabbing her sketchbook, flipping through the pages until she found the drawing she searched for. Under the white owl, in pen jotted down a small poem.

After writing the poem. She laid the sketch book open and the pen ontop, crawling in her bed, facing the window. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Stop it. Its not like hes never coming back." Still she let them fall. Glancing to her window she saw the empty tree banch and a fresh wave of hurt covered her heart. "I love you Jareth." Sarah turned over and wept til she fell fast asleep.

A white barn owl perched itself outside Sarah's bedroom window. Seeing his sleeping beauty, his magic opened her window. He turned into himself and walked iver to her sleeping form. He gently brushed the strands of hair that was plastered to her face, he noticed it was wet. _She was crying. Because of me_. "Oh Sarah im so sorry. I promise i will see you tomorrow, love." He noticed the poem written under the drawing of him.

So many nights I sat by my window, waiting for him to sing me his song. So many dreams I kept deep inside me. Alone in the dark, but now hes come back. Lighting up my life. He gives me hope to carry on. He lights up my days and fills my nights with his beautiful song. And then finally, I had the chance to say 'hey, I love you.' (Never again to be all alone.) But I missed it.

A single tear fell from Jareth's odd eye. He gently laid the pad down and glanced back to Sarah. "Fogive me. I am sorry."

He took to his owl form and flew back to the Goblin City, leaving behind a single white feather.


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to add a little twist. Just thought of it and hoped it would fit nicely into the story. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, they are always so incouraging! **

Jareth sat in his throne, one leg drapped over the arm, the other hung at the bottom. His left arm slung over the top and in his other hand held a crystal which he was watching Sarah work. She had such a sad look to her eyes he wanted nothing more then to be there and comfort her. But he knew it was all because of him. Jareth sighed, he began to hum the song he sang to her when they were dancing under his spell.

He remember how gorgeous she looked and the feel of her touch. She was still too young then, but she so grown up. Everything filled, her shoulders become stronger, her lips full. and her eyes so big and beautiful like emeralds. Her hair now has a slight dark auburn tint to it, which made her skin tone stand out more. Her silky skin and her warmth, oh how he loved her so. Even her stubborness.

Bringing himself out of the memories, thats when he took notice of a couple goblins standing before him. "Yes?"

"Sorry your highness, but theres a fight between the fireys. Theyre throwing their heads around and ones lost his head."

"Again?" Jareth huffed as he got up from his throne. "Damn, you think they could literally loose there minds as much as their heads." trying to make a joke, despite how down he was.

The goblins looked at eachother.

"Well, laugh!"

The goblins obeyed, sounding as humored as they could.

After dealing with the fireys, Jareth decided to take a stroll around his garden. The warm breeze blowing his blond locks tickling his neck and slighlty opening his white shirt loose from the black leather jacket, he also wore black leather boots, vest and gloves, the gold double horned pendant felt cold against his exposed skin. His whip staff lightly tapping his thigh as he walked. He noticed how well the flowers were growing and the soft sound of the minerature waterfall running into the pond. Little mutan fish swam around snapping at the occasional bugs that ventured to close.

Jareth sighed as he stopped infront of some roses. They reminded him of Sarah. Their astounding beauty and soft pedals. He picked out the prettiest rose, a couple of the lush green leaves hung to the stem. An idea formed in his mind.

Sarah tried to keep herself distracted from last night. Sometimes even checking some things over more than twice. Getting OCD with how the books were alligned. Suddenly a the telephone started to ring. She dashed to the phone, hurrying to catch whoever was calling. "Hello, this is the public library, Sarah Williams speaking." There was no answer. "Hello?"

_"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes."_

Sarah held the phone away from her ears. A little shocked. "Jareth?"

_"I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you."_

"Jareth." She said in a stern voice.

_"But I'll be there for you." _

Sarah hung the phone up. "Nice way to show it." Though it brighten Sarah's mood a twinge. She headed back to the book shelf.

_At least hes trying to make it up too you._

_I know. But im still hurt._

_Oh Sarah. Put it this way; he couldve dissapeared completely. Then you would never see him again. Only in dreams and fantasies._

_Yea, im gathering that. Guess i keep forgetting._

_Thats why im here._

When Sarah returned to the front desk 10 minutes later, a suprise was waiting for her.

A single red rose.

Sarah gasped. She picked it up and stroked its soft pedals. There was another note under the rose.

Dearest Sarah,

Please forgive me. I had no intention of hurting you. Im truly sorry.

Can I see you tonight? Theres much I want to talk to you about.

Yours,

Jareth

Sarah held the rose to her heart, bringing the pedals to her lips. Its sent filling her entire being."I wish there was a way I can write to him."

And just as quickly as she said it, a goblin was standing on the table. "Lady Sarah." He said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, hello." Sarah looked around to make sure no one was around or passing by. "are you here because i wished so?"

"I am."

Sarah smiled. "Then will you please tell your king he may come to my house tonight."

"Yes my Lady."

"Thank you." And with that the goblin was gone.

Sarah carassed the soft pedals once more. _Now how am I supposed to get my work done? _She shook her head grinning.

Jareth sat on the ledge of the balcony starring out to the clear sky. The one good thing about the being the Goblin King is having the power to control the weather, but it also can be a pain. Being his subjects and the creatures can tell what mood he was in.

"King Jareth!" came a squeaky voice.

"What?" Jareth pulled his eyes away from the sky to see who was intruding his rare moments to himself.

"Word from lady Sarah. She gives permission for you too visit her." the goblin bowed.

Jareth smiled. "Thank you. Is that all?"

"No, there was also more word about the gremlins."

"What! Where?"

The goblin began to tremble. "Close to the kingdoms boundaries."

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear that arrogant prince is doing this on purpose."

"Sire, what do you want us to do?"

Jareth glared. "What are you to do? Beside getting drunk and playing tricks? This is a matter that i always have to deal with. Need i remind you those devilish things are clever and witty. No match for goblins. This is why they are under Prince Valkior hands, not mine! How many times do i need to explain this? Will a week in the Bog of Eternal Stench stick it your head as much as the stench?"

"No, no my King." the goblin bowed once more. "My apologize."

The king sighed. "Mine too Haerth. These gremlins just stress me out. The last thing i need ot for them to get past the Goblin City."

"To the Aboveground?"

Jareth raised his eyebrows. "Yes. It would be disastorous to the humans."

"Yes sire, it would be."

Jareth walked past the goblin into his throne room, which was teeming with goblins. Laughing, drinking, fighting, and throwing random objects.

"Quiet!"

All the goblins stopped what they were doing and looked to their king. "Whats wrong majesty?"

"I want every goblin, every creature, every being to be on alert for the gremlins.."

"The gremlins!" The goblins began to get frantic, running and yelling.

"Shut up!"

The goblins stopped.

"Go alert everyone now. Move!" Jareth turned and went back to his balcony as the goblins scurried about. "Now i need to have a talk with that prince."

Jareth teleported himself to Prince Valkiors castle. To which unlike the Jareth's kindom, Valkior's was covered in dark clouds and swarmed with bats and ravens. No fresh growth or lush greenery grew hear. It almost as if the trees were just giant shrubs and roots. No water, grass, there was no such thing as 'good' here. It always made Jareth skin crawl. He hated coming here. Which is why he only did when he really needed to, and that was usually only fir confrontations, so this was no different. He just hated everything about.

The Goblin King had no trouble getting in as he was feared there as much was Valkior was. When he entered the throne room, he was met with an unpleasant sight. Valkior's gremlins was disembowling a carcass of a monster he did not recognize. Among them was the prince himself. His pale skin slightly glowed in the dim room that was only lit by torches. He wore black arm lenght gloves and a black cape over a bright red shirt, the collar well above his throat. He reminded Jareth of a vampire, but he was not. Hes just always in his castle lazying about, this place never seen sunlight, or the light of day for that matter. Valkior's only pleasure was to cause meyhem, pain, torture and dispare

"Why its the Goblin King! What brings you to my parts King Jareth?" Valkior flashed his pearl teeth.

Making sure the hostility in his voice was clear, "You know very well why im here." Jareth crossed his arms, glaring at the Dark Prince.

The prince pretended to look concerned. "Yes, well, im terribly sorry." Valkior grinned again.

"You know what will happen if your minions reach the Aboveground. And i will not stand for it." Jareth twisted his leather gloved hands and conjured a crystal, throwing it in the air as a projection of a city turning to turmoil. Gremils everywhere causing meyhem.

Valkior laughed. "Oh my dear King, you worry to much."

"Quiet. I only worry when i need to worry. You know this, and yet you continue to let your minions past your guard. They almost reached my kingdom. If i have to catch one myself, mark my words Valkior, you will answer to me." Jareth turned to leave, but twisted back around when he heard the mocking chuckles of the Dark Prince.

"You dare mock me!"

Valkior rubbed his thumb and finger together. "King Jareth, i heard rumors, that you have falling for a human maiden."

Jareth fought with all his power to not conjure spell at the prince. _How dare he! I must protect Sarah. _"You heard wrong, prince."

"Ah, but the look in your eyes defy your lie, Goblin King." Valkior shot him a look.

"Merely for the mockery and you arrogance to ignore my warnings and dream up some foolish accusation! Do not test me." Jareth scowled. _He must not learn of my love._

"But, there has been quite a few changes in the weather in your kingdom. Doesnt it change based on the mood you are in?" Valkior studied Jareths face with a smug expression.

"It would be unwise to question how I run my kingdom Prince Valkior." Jareth glared.

"So it would be. My apologize Goblin King, but i have much work to do."

Jareth poined his whip staff at Valkior. "Keep your gremlins in your kingdom, you will do well to make sure if it. Let this be your final warning." _I need to see Sarah_. With that Jareth vanished leaving behind a puff of glitter.

"Ah, Goblin King, i know your heart has been indeed captured. And would it be a shame if your maided were to end up in my kingdom." An evil laught errupted from his throat, his gremlins joining in. "Shut up!" He pointed to two gremlins, "You two, I want to know more of this maiden. Go!"

"Yes your evilness." They departed without another word.

"There is a weekness in the Goblin King, and I certainly have discovered it." He laughed once more, the gremlins joining in. "Silence!"

Sarah was locking the library up and sipping her coffe. As she walked to her car, she froze in her tracks, grinning.

The owl was perched on a low tree limb that hung slightly over the hood.

"Well Jareth, we have much to discuss tonight, and thank you for the rose." She said before getting in her car and driving to her house.

The owl took after her, a slight jump in his take off.

Sarah brushed her hair and changed into a pair of jeans with brown boots that reached up to her calf with a slight heel, and a bloodred tee that moved with her curves. She applied light makeup once more and left her hair down, which was a bit curled due to the fact she wore it in a tight bun at work.

"Sarah?"

Toby came slowly walking in. She noticed it was 9:30pm.

"What is it Toby?" Sarah picked him up and cradled him.

"I saw a green man. Looking at me in my room."

"You saw another goblin?"

Toby shook his head.

Sarah sighed. _He loves goblins, why is he so afraid?_ "Ok, lets go check it out." She was used to Toby coming to her before their parents. Being that they were out so frequently, except tonight they were already in bed, exhausted from the weekend trip. She turned his light on and checked behind and under everything. _I know this doesnt help, their so quick. But it will help Toby relax. _After finding nothing she walked over to his bed tucking him in. "See, theres nothing."

"I saw him!"

"Im sure you did, but hes gone now and he wont hurt you." _But why are they coming here so frequently? Is Jareth letting them. Well im just gonna have to ask. _Sarah bent down and pecked Toby on the forehead. "Goodnight Tobes. I love you."

"Love you to sissy."

She flipped the light off and returned to her bedroom. She re examined herself in the mirror, taking notice of how much brighter she became after seeing Jareth again for the first time in six years. She prided herself in how much her face became more angled like his. Her were slightly angled as well, her cheekbones slightly promenent. She turned a little noticing her thin composure and better looking woman parts. Definitly older for him now. _Now, i just got to do something with this hair. _She began to pull parts of it up testing how certain styles would look. She started getting frustrated after 10 minutes of messing with it. "Oh, i give up!" She ran a brush through it again, as it got tangled through all the fussing.

"Now that not the attitude of the one who solved my Labyrinth." Came a velvet voice.

Sarah smiled and turned, Jareth was leaning his back against her window frame. His arms crossed and a leg bent resting on the wall behind him. He wore one of the outfits she last seen him in, her favorite one. A deep-red long shirt under a tight black and red vest with designs and black leather pants, knee high boots, and gloves. The gold double horned pendant hung between his chest and stomach. His blond locks moving against the breeze. "Well your Labyrinth was quite easy, Goblin King."

"Oh really. What if you never got the help of your friends, precious? I guess I will have to keep that in mind for the next young ladies to enter my Labyrinth." He smirked at the slight jealousy in her eyes. His teasing had done its job.

"I see." Sarah got up and grabbed her black jacket, putting it on for the breeze coming throught her window chilled her to the bone. She kept her back turned and fidgeted with a stuffed toy that resembled Didymus. She startled when she felt his breath on her neck.

"I was teasing Sarah." he whispered in her ear. A chill ran down her spin. She fought to keep herself composed.

Thought she turned her head ever so slightly, barely brushing her cheek with his, looking up into his mismatched eyes. "I know."

They stared into eachother for what seemed like forever, which neither of them minded. Until the window slammed shut. Which caused both to jump.

"Oh damn." Sarah ran over and re opened the window. "My, the wind is really picking up."

"A storm is coming." Jareth glanced around the room. It was tidy and roomy. "You cleaned it well."

"Thanks." she smiled.

Jareth saw the brightness in her eyes and in return gave her a toothy smile.

Sarah giggled. "I thought we had things to talk about."

"Yes." Jareths heart began to race. "First i wish to ask, will you forgive me for last nights unfortunate matter?"

"Of course i do." Sarah crossed her arms.

"I understand I hurt you." Jareth walked around in small circles.

"I know you didnt do it on purpose, sometimes i forget you do run a kingdom and have specific duties to your being." At that last part she realized something and had to look away.

"Whats wrong?"

"Im afraid." Sarah's voice cracked. She felt a gloved hand gently take her chin.

"Look at me, Precious." Jareth gently cooed.

She did.

"You can tell me anything." He softly rubbed her chin with his thumb.

"I-im afraid because your of a different world, your going to dissapear. And.."

"Sarah, im never going anywhere. Im here for you. Always."

Sarah took his hand in both hers and held it to her chest. "This beats for you."

Jareth starred into Sarahs eyes, "as do mine."

The window slammed shut again. "Damn that thing." She power walked over to it. And tried to open it, but it wouldnt budge.

"Dont worry, theres magic." With the snap of his fingers, the window shot open.

Sarah placed a random board in the opening so it wouldnt slam again, fearing it would wake everyone else. "Thank you."

Jareth knodded. Glancing down at the opened sketch pad of his owl form and the sad poem she written. "You know, you havent missed your chance."

"Huh?" Sarah looked at him confused.

Jareth turned back to her," Have you remembered what i asked you the other night?"

Sarah took in a breath, realizing what he means. "Yes. I finally know the reason why you watch me." She grinned.

Jareth raised his eyebrows. _She knows! Keep yourself know, dont get to hasty_. "You do." he said in a question and statement.

Sarah knodded, slowly walking towards him. "And, the reason why I don't need a lot of things, I can get by with nothing. But I've got all I want when it comes to you, you're my only reason and truth. Though I need you like the flowers need the rain." She was getting closer to him, Jareths heart felt like it was going to explode. Sarah smiled. "There's so much freedom in your arms that carries me through. You're the hope that moves me to have courage again. You're the love that rescues me when I need a friend. And it's so amazing because that's just how you are, and I can't turn back now because you've got me in too deep. Never will I turn back, because.." She was now only a foot away from him, she searched his eyes. "I love you."

Jareth stood speechless for so long, Sarah started to think he forgot how to speak. "Are you in there?" She teased.

Jareth softly placed his hand on her cheek. "Sarah.." he whispered, his velvet voice filling her soul. He slowly stared to lean down.

Sarah leaned the rest of the way up, where her lips met with his. _Oh, how they're so warm and soft! _Absentmindedly, she put her hand on the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart for air, Jareth rested his forhead on hers. "I love you."

Sarah smiled. "I love you too."

Jareth smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He closed his eyes wishing they didnt have to end their embrace.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest and held onto him, feeling his heartbeat.

Jareth began to hum his melody for her and beckoned for her to dance. She listened to the his beautiful humming and swayed with him. Their bodies never leaving eachother. She smiled, " 'The Goblin King fell in love with the girl.' "

Jareth chuckled, "And said, fair maiden fell in love with her Goblin King." Jareth gave her the crooked smile she loved.

Sarah laughed and placed her cheek upon his shoulder. Closing her eyes she took in his scent, warmth, and love. She felt a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sarah!" Toby screamed.

She jumped at her name, looking at Jareth, who looked just confused. "I will be right back."

"I will be here." Jareth watch as his sweet left the room, in the meantime he flipped through the book Snow White, she still kept.

She ran to Toby's room. "Toby!" She pushed the door open to find him with the covers completely over him sitting up. "Toby? Whats the matter." She pulled the covers down, his eyes wide, "Oh Tobes did you have a nightmare?"

He shook his head.

"What is it then?" Toby pointed to the window. Sarah followed his finger.

There, in the corner, was a.._goblin? _But it didnt really look like a goblin. Its face was pointy with bat-like ears and long fingernails. Its bright red eyes held nothing but evil, it flashed a grin, which held rows of pointy white teeth. "That is not a goblin." Sarah whispered. She held Toby close to her tightly.

"No goblin." it croaked.

"I told you." Toby mumbled in a squeaky voice.

"Toby, thats what you've been seeing?" Sarahs eyes widdened. Surely Jareth would never let something like that into their home. Come to think of it, shes never seen a creature like that in the Labyrinth. "Jareth." She whispered so quietly the creature turned his head to the side. He inched forward, slashing his arm out, when Sarah tried to get up to run. She fell back to onto the bed, and gasped when another creature crawled from under Tobys dresser.

Toby whimpered. "Im scared." He burried his face into Sarahs shoulder.

She was scared for Toby, but this this was so frightning, she couldnt move, she couldnt speak above a whisper, she tried hard.

"Jareth." Tears began falling down her face.

The creatures inched closer, and they were..sniffing? One started to growl, the other kept inching closer.

"Jareth." She said a little louder, but the creatures still kept inching closer. Luckily there was space between them, but if they are like goblins, she knows how quick they are and these things didnt look dumb. "Go away." She squeaked.

One creature shook his head the there snarled, in what seemed like a laugh. Baring its threating teeth. Thought they were small as the Undergrounds average goblin, they still looked intimidating and dangerous.

"Jareth." she said clearly. Both creatures shook their heads.

"Goblin King no come." As one mocked, the other took a leap, causing Sarah to squeal, and press Toby more tightly to her.

"Jareth!" She yelled.

Jareths head snapped open from the book, puzzled he peaked his head around the corner. He sensed fear and..evil.

_"JARETH HELP!" _Sarah screamed. He used his magic to teleport himself into Tobys room.

"GREMLINS!" He snarled.

Sarah never seen the Goblin King so angry. He lashed his whipstaff out and killed the nearest gremlin. It dissapeared where it fell, whilst the other shrieked so loud Sarah covered her ears and Toby's, then vanishing into the night.

Jareth checked Toby and Sarah over. "Are you alright? Sarah, love, your shaking." he went over to the other side of her and held her into his chest. She began to sob. Which made Jareth pissed to no end._ I swear when i get my hands on that prince! They almost hurt Toby and my Sarah! _He rubbed her shoulder trying to calm her down, happy that it seemed to be doing the trick.

His mere presence, was enough to make her feel safe, but she just couldnt keep the fear for Toby bottled up.

"Your the Goblin King arent you?" Toby looked up.

Jareth looked down at him, a bit amazed the child wasnt frightned anymore. "Yes I am, Toby."

Toby smiled, "I knew it."

Jareth couldnt help but chuckle. Sarah lifted her head from his chest, wipping the tears away, sniffling. "Are you alright love?"

Sarah knodded, "What were those things?"

Jareth inhaled, even in thr dark Sarah saw his eyes fill with anger. "Gremlins." There was so much coldness in his voice, Sarah flinched.

He sensed this and tried to soften his tone. "unlike goblins, gremlins are the most notorious, evil green monsters to ever exsist in the Undergound. They're devious, smart, quick, and the minions of the Dark Prince, Valkior." Jareth moved his hand up and down Sarahs shoulder once, "The only two ways you can kill them is either magic, since magic first created them, or fire."

"Whoa." Toby said.

Sarah let out a breathy laugh. Jareth grinned. "I think the worst thing about them is their incredible way to multiply."

"Multiply?" She didnt want to think of vast numbers of those hidious creatures.

"Yes, as if breeding wasnt fast enough, they have the ability to multiply at a fast rate with water. Luckily where they live, water doesnt come too easily, and they hate the water."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "You'd think they would like it."

"Oh, no." Jareth slowly shook his head. "When they multipy with water, they go through excrutiating pain, and most die because its unbearable."

"Kill one but not all." Sarah shook her head.

"More or less."

Sarah knodded. "How did they get in here?"

Jareth stared out the window to the point Sarah had to snap her fingers.

"Jareth." Sarah placed a hand on his cheek. "Its ok."

"No its not. I dont know how they got past my kingdom and in here. But the one responsible did not heed my warnings and now hes got hell coming to him. We've been having this problems since a year ago. Hes supposed to keep them in inside his borders, but hes a careless Prince and all he cares about is distruction and chaos. Evil." Jareth hissed the word.

Sarah knodded in understanding. She looked down she she heard Toby snoring. "Oh, i didnt realize he fell asleep." They both got up to tuck Toby in bed. Sarah stroked his curly blond hair. "Dont worry, love, they wont come back. Not when they know im.." Jareth froze in mid-sentence. _That bastard __**SENT **__those gremlins! Now he knows where Sarah is!_

"Jareth?"

Jareth looked down at Sarah, "They were sent here." Jareth walked past Sarah, power walking to her bedroom.

"Jareth!"

He turned to face a confuse Sarah, he was scaring her. "Im sorry."

She saw he was scared, "whats wrong?"

Jareth closed his eyes. "Those gremlins were sent here by the Dark Prince. Now he knows where to find you."

Sarah shook her head, "So, if you couldnt have control over me, then how can he?"

Jareth placed both hands on her jawline. "Sarah, you dont understand. I only rule in power. Valkior rules in darkness and the abyss. If he can find a weakness in someone that matches his strenght or more, pray for mercy but it wont do no good, he will do everything to destroy you. He found out about you and knows you are my weekness, you stole my heart and it beats for two now."

Sarahs eyes filled with tears_, oh please dont let anything happen to my Jareth!_ "Im not afraid of him. He will not take you from me." Her last sentence she spoke through gritted teeth.

"No, he will try to take you from me." Sarah never thought she would ever see so much worry and fear in his eyes. She placed a hand on his chest where his heart beat. "I will fight wilth everything I got, i will do for you!"

"Oh my brave Sarah, please try and be a coward this time. The things he can do are far to horrifying to ever imagine, believe me. I will not see you go through that." Sarahs eys widdened as she saw Jareths eyes water. _Tears._ She then senced all his fear and worry sweeping through her, she flung herself up to wrap her arms around his neck, burrying her face, letting fresh tears fall from her own eyes. "I cant- I cant loose you, my love." His voice broke, and placed a kiss on her neck, before resting his face there as well.

"You never will." Sarah whispered in his ear, she dropped her arms so her hands where on either side if his neck. "I love you." She leaned up giving him such a passionate kiss, she felt him tremble and his fears melt away. _God, hes just so enchanting! So warm. _Her lips vibrated slightly due to the involuntary groan the escaped his throat. He squeezed her tighter to him, deeping the kiss. They pulled apart and their foreheads met.

They held eachothers embrace and warmth for a long moment. Then Jareth began to increase the distance, much to Sarahs displeasure and shivered when she felt the cold breeze. "Please dont go." She held onto his gloved hand.

"Im sorry, my sweet. But i do need to address this matter." He reluctantly let go of her hand. Then he conjured a crystal ball, by putting all fingers together. "Use this to call upon me." He handed her the crystal which she took, staring at it.

He backed up to the window. "I will be back tomorrow. Good night, my Sarah."

"Wait! Please. Not tonight, dont go. Stay." The was so much longing in her eyes, he could not refuse.

Jareth smiled, pulling the board off under the open window. It quietly shut, which she assumed he was doing it.

Sarah sighed in relief. "At least until i fall asleep." She placed the crystal on her vanity top. Then noticing the light black from her eye makeup ran with the tear stains and quickly wiped them with her sleeves. After setting her alarm, she pulled the pillows that where for looks off the bed, onto the floor between the wall and the bed. As she was pulling the comforters back, she felt his gentle arms snake around from behind. One around her waist, the other her shoulders. She leaned into him. Smiling when he whispered into her ear, "You are mine forever." He squeezed her tighter. When Sarah felt the tension ease, she twisted in his grip to face him.

"Always." she whispered back leaning up to kiss him.

He slowly backed her up onto the bed, theyre lips still attached, and grabbed her shoulders, so they both laid down. His body partially on her. Putting all his emotions into the kiss, instantly feeling heated and longing, glad he didnt go back to the Underground. He needed her. She responded in the same mannor, though he could sense her exhaustion. He ended the kiss and grinned, when she huffed in annoyance. "Sleep."

"Fine." She was just ecstatic that he was actually staying with her. For a whole night. But didnt want it to end.

He was quickly under her, and pulled her onto him so her head rested on his chest.

She noticed he wasnt wearing his black and red leather vest, it was slung over her chair with his whipstaff next to it._ It wouldve been uncomfortable anyways, thats probably why he removed it. _But her cheek was resting on his exposed chest, which his shirt was parted. Appreciating his warmth.

Jareth grabbed the blankets and gingerly laid it over them. And began stroking her soft hair, his other arm rested over her waist.

She sighed in content. "Good night my Goblin King."

"Goodnight precious." He then began humming her song, until Sarah fell asleep in his arms, also hearing the soft drumming of his heart beat.

**Im sorry if my descriptions of the characters seem off or a little discriptive. I swear i suck at describing people. LOL but nonetheless i hope its ok! I literally stayed up typing unti 7am because i couldnt stop! Everything rolled if the top of my mind..lol. i knew id forget as soon as didnt write. lol **

**Thank for all the nice comments :) theyre very incouraging! Theres more coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait :( **

**The holiday was a little hectic! LOL. But to give a heads up this chapter gets a bit more intense with the 'love' :P ENJOY!**

Sarah woke to the sound of her shreiking alarm. "Wha-" She looked around tiredly, it was 8am. "Jareth?" _Of course hes not here, he returned the the Underground_. She flipped the alarm off and laid back down into her soft pillow. She turned to her side feeling the length of the unoccupied spot where her Jareth slept. She sighed, "If only it nights like last night could go on forever. Well, minus the gremlins." Sarah laughed to her self, then getting up to get ready for her boring day at work.

After she showered, she came back in towl drying her shoulder lenght hair, glancing in the mirror. She ran a brush through her hair, braiding it. As she did she stared into the crystal Jareth left her last night. Grabbing it, she held it closer to her eyes. All she saw was her reflection, "Hmm." She carefully put it in her purse then grabbing her car keys.

As usual Sarah was burdened to take care of the messes other employees left behind. She was the only employee the did the job right, hence her longer hours. Though as hard as she tried, she could not keep her focus at her tasks. Her mind continuously ventured to her beloved, she hugged herself remembering the long embraces they held to last night. "Oh my love, even im tortured with your lacking presence. " She sighed. Doing her daily routines Sarah worked at a faster pace, most because she coud have more time to daydream if she had less and less tasks to do. Luck was in her favor, so far there had only been a couple people in today. And her boss called for her to close up early because of the heavy storm rolling, but she agreed to stay behind and clean up the messes her co-workers arrogantly left behind. So after she finished putting the last of the diordered books away, Sarah sat at the front desk sipping coffee and munching on a glazed donut from the Cafe' shop next door, while writing down information.

There was a sudden chilling breeze and Sarah instinctively looked to the door, it was closed. Its locked, _maybe a draft from a window_, she shrugged returning to her simple task.

Another gust of cold the cold breeze, Sarah shivered, deciding to find the source of the opening. All the windows were seeled shut. Once again she dissreguarded it and walked back to her spot. She froze when she heard the light chimming rythme of her song. A smile instantly flashed to her face. "Jareth."

But no one was there. Realizing it could just be her daydreaming actually being more acute then she realized, she felt a twinge of dissapointment. "I wonder what hes up to this very moment."

"You took to my warnings so lightly, your arrogance to your duty is unacceptable, and you allowed the Aboveground to be exposed of your carelessness!" The Goblin King paced back and forth. Not at all please, and only being back in the damned place, only made his mood more cold and sour.

"Ah but my dear King, you do not rule this part of the land and such hostility to me here in my domain is truly unruling." the Dark Prince smirked.

"And there is where your ignorance is most irratating. "I may not rule here, but i rule _my_ kingdom in which _your_ minions so rudely intrude upon and i have to fix the damages they cause and stand here in this wreched place!" Jareth voice rang throught the large stoney room. The gremils out of sight in fear of the Goblin King.

Valkior didnt look at all intimidated, which was no suprise to Jareth. What he didnt know, however, he was right in the Dark Prince's clutches. Valkior having found out all the information he needed from his returned gremlin. But not pleased they made themselves seen, it put a little dent in his devious plan. Fourthermore, he amused himself in toying with the Goblin King as much as torting poor innocent souls. Jareth was no exception. "My gremlin tells me your Lady is quite lovely."

Jareth did his best at keeping his emotions low, the last thing he needed was his beloved Sarah to be in any form of danger, especially from Valkior. "I have no Lady." he spat.

"Come now Jareth, theres no point trying to hide anything from me." Valkior placed balled fists on his sides. "Shes your Champion afterall. Of your Labyrinth and your heart. So im told."

"I do not allow myself to become attached to mortals." He mentally kicked himself for his lacking of not sounding more so confincing.

Valkior narrowed his eyes. "Im not a fool King Jareth, and your lies do not cover your actions."

Jareth tried to change the subject. "Leave the Aboveground out of your playtime. Im not asking much."

Valkiors demeanor did not falter. "You have my word. Even my gremlins will no longer be of trouble to your kingdom." Valkior flashed his rather sickening smile.

Jareth gave him such a menacing glare, Valkior incoherantly took a step back. "Do not hestitate to believe that i will not make hell freeze overthis damned place." He spoke with such venom, "I will turn it in such a mannor, even the evilest of forces wont even second glance at it. You will do well to heed my warning this time Valkior." Jareth turned to leave but stopped and turned to the prince again. "Remember I am a great deal more stronger then you, even in the mercy i bestow. But do not think that if i have to deal with you again, i will not feel so generous." And an instant the Goblin King vanished.

_Tsk tsk tsk_. "I think its time i paid this famous Sarah a little visit." the gremlins came crawling from thier hidding places. Valkior looked at them in disgust. "To think such devilish creatures can coware like frightned children."

The gremlis looked to one another, Valkior suddenly started forming up lightning bolts and making them hit the gremlins. They scurried about shreiking and trying to get away from their enraged master.

"You all are worthless!"

As bored as she was, Sarah scanned up and down the aisles searching for any misplaced books. When finding none, she then pretended she was in the Labyrinth maze. Until she heard the soft pitter patter of feet.

"Hello?" She swore she locked everything up. "Were closed."

No one answered.

Sarah searched for her intruder, she scaled every inch of the place, thought she continued hear the fast pasted footsteps. "Maybe its just a mouse." She decided thats what is was and sat in one of the leather chairs the library provided for those who liked reading inside the library. She grabbed a magazine and flipped through its pages.

She heard the footsteps again, she was getting irritated now. She jumped from the chair, stomping her foot. "Whos there? Come out now!" Sarah crossed her arms, she was speaking to the wind.

That is until a being came surrying around the corner, a goblin. His mischievious laugh relieved Sarah, finding the culprit. ""Ello Lady sarah!" the goblin hugged her leg.

Sarah giggled and patted the goblins head. "It good to see a familar face. What are you doing here?"

"We come to see Lady Sarah of course!" the goblin looked up at her.

"Wait, _we_? Who else is here?" Sarah looked puzzled.

She sucked in her breath as warm arms wrapped around her waist. "Your Goblin King, my love." his purring voice and the warm breath near her ear sent shiveres up and down her spine. She leaned into him, raisin her hand so it rested on his shoulder blade. Jareth planted kisses on Sarah's neck, she closed her eyes, loving his body pressed firmly against hers.

"Hmm, ive missed you my king,"

Jareth moaned into her neck, "And i you my, my sweet."

Sarah twisted in his arm to face him. He was wearing his plain black attire. She looked into his eyes, she could see weariness and worry. _The Dark Prince_, she thought angrily. She wanted nothing more thann to be in his embrace, to comfort him. "I love you." She moved her hand to his neck pulling him into a kiss, her lips carassing his. She was gentle, and put her cares into it.

Jareth thought he was under a spell, _By the gods, she so intoxicating! Her lips so soft. _His desires nearly overcame him, he squeezed her more tighter against him. His fingers were lost in her dark hair, she moved her hands up and down his chest, creating more heat between them.

He didnt realize they were moving until his legs gave out due to them hitting something solid but soft. They collapsed in the chair, neither detached. He moved his arms around her as she sat on his lap. Placing her own hands on both sides of his face. Their lips moved with each other like puzzle peices. Sarah smiled in the kiss when a groan escaped within Jareth's throat.

A loud clap of thunder caused them both to jump. Sarah started laughing as her heart raced from the shock. Jareth smiled and rested his head on her arm, chuckling, "Oh my Sarah."

Sarah slung her arm over his neck. "You know Jareth, you've turned my world.."

Jareth looked up at his Sarah's mischievious grin,_ shes been around the goblins too much_, he laughed to himself. "You precious thing."

Sarah giggled. "So, how are things in the Underground?"

"I had a talk with the Dark Prince." Jareth sighed.

"And from the sound of your voice, i take it didnt go so well." Sarah stroked the long strands of his blond hair.

Jareth looked up, "You can say that."

Sarah knodded her head, "I see."

He suddenly took hold of her face, gently, but his eyes held her firmly, "Sarah, please promise me you will call upon me if you ever see him or his minions."

"Yes, i promise." Sarah smiled trying to make herself convicing. "You dont need to worry, love."

Jareth traced circles on her thighs, causing her skin to tingle from his touch. She sensed his worry and forced him to look at her. "Hey, i am not afraid of him." She kissed him then resting her head on his.

Jareth appreciated her caring carasses to his soul. The smallest of smiles on his lips, "My sweet, theres nothing that can get past that stubborn but beautiful mind." he teased.

Another clap of thunder.

"Geeze!" Sarah placed a hand on her chest.

Jareth couldnt help but laugh. _Too cute_. He hugged her form and rested his forehead on her chest. "I love you."

Sarah smiled, "And i you." They sat in silence listening to the soft patter of the now down pouring rain. The rumbling of the thunder after the flashes of lightning, was almost soothing and comforting, especially in the arms of eachother.

The phone started ringing againg. Jareth chuckled at her groan of annoyance.

She reluctantly removed herself from his arms and ran to the phone. "Hello, public library Sarah Williams speaking."

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello." Came a cool voice, it made Sarah's skin crawl.

"I-Im sorry but the library is closed today."

"Then why are you there." the voice sounded mocking.

"Excuse me?" Sarah held the phone away from her face when she heard the 'click.' _Hmm_. Sarah placed the phone back on the reciever. "That was weird."

"I thought you would be used to weirdness, precious." Jareth joked, he crossed him arms smirking.

Sarah turned grinning, "So it would seem."

Jareth chuckled, "But not everything is as it seem, precious."

"Only in the Underground my dear king." Sarah retorted. "Besides i can go home now. My shift is up." Sarah grabbed her purse and threw her coat on. She turned back to Jareth only find him no where to be seen. "Jareth?" When no one responded she sighed and left in the pouring rain to her car.

When she returned home, she was welcomed by Toby running up her hugging her legs. "Sarah!"

"Hey Tobes. How was you day?" Sarah stroked his hair.

Toby shrugged his shoulders. "Fun. But the storm is scary."

Sarah laughed. "Its not so bad. Wheres dad?"

"In the kitchen."

Sarah went to the kitchen and saw her dad sipping coffee and reading the news paper. "Daddy, its not morning."

Sarah's dad grinned, "I know. Cant a man enjoy things he likes and not matter the time of day?" he teased.

"Very funny."

"How was work?" he took another sip.

"It was smooth. The boss had me close up early due to the weather. So i just stayed behind and cleaned up after the slackers mess." She snorted.

"Now Sarah, you shouldnt speak about your co-workers in such a mannor." he scowled.

"Oh dad." Sarah shook her head. "I need a shower." Sarah was heading up the stairs when she heard her name being called again. Toby came bounding down the other half. "Toby be careful!"

"Sarah." Toby whispered. "The Goblin King is in your room."

Sarah smiled and ran up the stairs. Sure enough he was laying on her bed with his feet crossed and both arms behind his head, smiling at her.

She closed the door behind her, locking it. "That wasnt a very nice thing you did. Leaving me so sudden." She crossed her arms pretending to be authorative.

Jareth sensed this and laughed. "Why my sweet, it was merely an act of fooling around. Im here."

Sarah grinned shaking her head. "What am i ever going to do with you?"

"I am you slave, love." Jareth smirked.

"Yes, for all eternity." Sarah put her things in the corner, then crawling next to her lover. She half laid on him, much like last night but propped herself up with his chest. She stared into his eyes. "Jareth i wish to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything. Any wish you seek is yours my love." he said while stroking her cheek, which she blushed.

_I will never tire from his touch, never_. "Well, i cant hold these words in my heart any longer. I see the weariness in your eyes and I long for your suffering to end. I know how much this prince is taking a tole on you, and desperately wish that he would stop his foolishness and leave you be. But you dont have to make me your weekness Jareth.."

Jareths heart was beating so fast, he could swear it was about to burst. "Sarah.." he whispered.

"Shh.." She placed her index finger over his lips, gently brushing them. "What you fail to realize, my love, is that you're the bravest of hearts, and you're the strongest of souls." She inched closer to him. "You're my light in the dark and also you're my home. You can say it's all right and that i have nothing to worry about, but I know that you're breaking up inside, I can see it in your eyes. Even you face the night, afraid and alone." She kissed him briefly. " But that's why I'll be there for all these reasons and more; When the storm's are rising up, when the shadows descend, in every beat of my heart and every day without end with every second I live, that's the promise I make. You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to give me an explanation or when your heart's crying out. I will hold on all night and never let go. When the fear rises up, just please whisper my name. Beause I've reached out for you whenever i needed you and when im afraid. All because you've given me your love." She carassed his cheek, "Your smile is like the sun that shines, even through the pain. Your eyes give me everything, so I will stand like a rock, and I will bend till I break and until there's no more to give. I will fight, I will bleed, I will lay down my life, if that's what you need me for. I want you to need me. I will lay down my heart, my body, and my soul. Because, Jareth, i love you. So much."

Jareth laid there speechless. How could he not know she held that much love for him. She practically claimed _he_ was her life. The he had power over her. Words were lost in the affections of his heart, he could only stare into those gorgeous emerald eyes and feel her loving touch. Until he found himself again and pulled her into a most passionate kiss. So much heat instantenuously rolled off them, theyre bodies meshed together. Only when they desperatly needed air, did they finally pulled apart. "My love, you never need to ask me how much i need you, just look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me. And search your heart, search your soul. Because when you find me there, you will search no more and you will find there's nothin' there to hide. Take me as I am, my love, take my life because I will give it all. I can't help it, love, there's just nothin' I want more than you. There's no love, like your love. There's nowhere for me, unless you're there precious. And I will fight for you, my sweet, and I will die for you! So you can't tell me you'll die for love, because i will do it for you." Jareth held her face in his hands. "I love you as well, precious."

"Oh, Jareth." She bore into those loving mismatched eyes. So much love he held for her and she truly believed he would give his life for hers. It made her heart ache. She could never live without him. "If you ever die, i will follow. I cannot live when you dont exist."

"I will exist forever in you heart." When Sarah eyes filled with tears, he couldnt stand it. "My sweet, i know what you mean. I promise i will always be there for you. You will never lose me."

Sarah knodded and rested her head on his chest.

But that moment did not last long enough, someone knocked at her door. "Sarah?" Came the husky voice of her father.

"What?" she anwer irritably.

"I thought you were getting in the shower, I need to put Toby to bed."

_Oh right_. "Ok, i just..got caught up in something. Be out in a minute."

"Alright sweety. Good night."

Sarah huffed as she once again released herself from his embrace and got her pajamas. She turned back to Jareth.

He smiled reassuringly. "I promise i will be here when you return, love."

Sarah grinned and left to the bathroom.

Once Sarah was gone, her words rang through his heart to his ears. _"__y__ou're the bravest of hearts, and you're the strongest of souls. You can say it's all right that i have nothing to worry about, but I know that you're breaking up inside, I can see it in your eyes. Even you face the night, afraid and alone." It seems the more we are together, the stronger our bond gets. She knows how dangerous the prince is, and yet she is not afraid of him. Thats just how my Sarah is. So stubborn and brave. She only feared Valkiors gremlins for Toby's safety. She is the true Lady of the Labyrinth. _One could not simply succeed his Labyrinth without so much dedication, determination and yet fear for others. Like Ludo, saving him from the goblins entertaining way of tourment and mischief. Jareth smiled to himself,_ she holds her own mischief deep within. _So the goblins were no competition to her. But her stubborness can also be dangerous to her, and thats what worried the Goblin King so much. Thats what keeps him up at night. He know the prince has the power to come to the Aboveground. And the only reason his gremlins where here was because there was some kind of devilish plan devising in Valkiors evil mind. And he needed to keep his Sarah safe. He was half temped to keep someone from the Aboveground here for her when he was absent, but it would be to risky. The path to the worlds would only be stronger and might accidentally let wondering beings to the Aboveground. Jareth sighed again. He stood up and walked around her room, he thought of placing enchantments around her room, but they would dissenagrate as soon as he left. So that was out of the question. He realized the only way to protect her was to be there. But he couldnt be in multiple placed at once,_ however, our bond is strong. She only needs to call out for me to be there. But what if she cant? _He couldnt anwer his question, as Sarah re-entered the room. The fragrance of the soaps she used filled his nostrils. _She smells wonderful._

She had changed into a light blue spaghetti strapped top and long navy and white striped sweatpants. As she walked over to her vanity and brushed her wet hair, he examined her over quickly, feeling the heat in his cheeks when his eyes hovered over her upper torso. A noticable amount of clevage showed.

Sarah nearly keeled over in trying not to burst out laughing at his expression. "My beloved King, why do you blush so?"

Jareth's eyes widdened, he quickly turned away. "Why do you tease me so my sweet?"

_Nice one, avoid the question my love. Though your eyes hold your desire._ Sarah quietly walked behind him, ignoring the cold breeze from her opened window. Straining up on her toes, she whispered in his ear, "I can feel your desire." She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back.

"Oh my sweet, you are quiet a handful." he joked.

Sarah giggled. "Then perhaps you should keep control of me."

Jareth quickly turned around and attacked her neck, causing Sarah to squeal in excitment. He chuckled at her reaction.

They fell back into the bed, Jareth ontop of Sarah. Both laughed, stopping when they were lost in eachothers gaze. Sarah roamed her hands over his back, slowly guiding them into the wide opening of his black shirt, feeling the soft skin of his chest.

Jareth shivered that had nothing to do with the cold breeze that filled the room. He ran his hand slowly from her ribs to her jawline. The other stroked her thigh behind him. His lips attached to hers, their bodies meshed into one another, _by the gods, i want her!_ The lust became overwhelming, and apparently it was more obvious to Sarah then he realized. She began to softly giggle in the kiss. He pulled away, "Is something amusing you?"

Sarah gave him seductive stare, "Its quite noticable actually. Being it is apart of you."

Jareth frowned.

She giggled at his lack of understanding, shifting as to purposely make it more obvious.

Jareth nearly lost control when he grazed her. _Right._ "Oh my love you are cruel."

She gave him another seductive look, more stronger this time. Without anymore interuptions, he once again attacked her lips with strong passion. She clung to him, moving her body with his_. Oh, he feels so good!_ She softly moaned when he left her lips and attacked her neck.

His hands freely roamed her body, groaning a little loud when yet again he felt her against his arousal. He pressed more firmly against her.

Her straps began to fall from her shoulder, revealing more cleavage. This only made him more excited. He traced his lips down in the middle of her torso. He felt her moan, as she gripped him even tighter. Sweat formed on their brows from the intence heat. The intamacy was nearly overbearing, he wished they couldve gone further had their not been a most unpleasnt interuption.

Knocking was heard once more on her door.

"Sarah?" It was Irene.

Sarah growled, this was becoming quite annoying. "Yes?"

Her muffled voice was heard behind the door. "Can you watch Toby for a little bit tomorrow? Your father and I have to meet up with some collegues."

"Yes, i dont work, so that will be fine."

"Thanks sweety, good night."

"Goodnight, Irene." Sarah sighed in annoyance.

"We shouldnt let our love get carried away so far with the house being accupied by others." Jareth suggested stroking her lips. "Though im afraid i must return to the Underground, my love."

Sarah moaned loudly, burried her face in his chest. When she lifted her head up, he grinned at her put-out expression. "Fine. Give everyone my love though." She kissed him once more, grinning as she felt his arousal still present.

Jareth sighed, "this is most dissapointing." He sat up, trying to calm himself down.

"You can sat that again." Sarah followed his move.

He twisted to face her, bringing his face to hers once more, "i will return tomorrow, my love. I promise." He kissed her gingerly.

"Ok. I will be waiting. I love you."

"I love you more." He grinned. With that he went into owl form and flew out into the night, the window closed after him.

Sarah smiled, _Oh my Jareth._ She laid her head back into the pillows, pulling the blankets over from her lovers lack of warmth. She closed her eyes and mulled over of what couldve happened, not moments ago, before falling into a deep sleep.

She dreamt of her friends and of course her Jareth.

Something cold touched her cheek, she shivered at it, pulling her blanket higher. Thinking it was just an imagination, or because she was too exhausted to fully notice. Until she coherantly realized something _was_ touching her. She quickly jumped up and looked around her room, no one was there. They cold night air stung at ther bare arms. _Wasnt the window closed before?_She shrugged and got up to close it, making no hesitation to be back in her warm bed. However she froze in on the spot when she turned around.

A dark figure stood in the middle of her room. Her heart stopped for a short moment. His menacing face made her skin crawl.

With the snap of his long fingers, the door locked.

His raven black hair reflected the moons light, making him appear paler, his black eyes bore like knives into her being. There was such evil she never sensed before. His bloodred outfit made out every curve of his thin body, he reminded her of a vampire.

"Who are you?"

"I think you already know, my dear. Judging by the lack of fear, im sure your Goblin King has told you much about me, yes?"

"Valkior." Sarah breathed out.

"The one and only. The Dark Prince in the flesh." Valkior flashed his pearly whites. "Fair maided Sarah, you are more beautiful then what my gremlin had said." He studied her.

Her skin crawled all the more. "Get out. Leave me alone."

"Oh but i mustn't. You see i've come to collect you. You would make the finest prize ive ever had in my castle. And being Jareth's winner, not only of his Labyrinth, is worht all the while." Valkior stepped closer.

"Stay away! I am no prize to you. I only belong to Jareth, forever!" Sarah growled.

"Hmm, i was hoping i didnt have to this the hard way. He never mentioned how stubborn you were." Valkior snapped his fingers in an instant, a handful of gremlins appeared around him, laughing menacingly. "You are no match for me my dear."

Sarah stared at the little horrid creatures, then to the Dark Prince, glaring. "You cant hurt me."

"Cant I?" Valkior bobbed his head once. A few gremlins snarled and lunged at Sarah, she screamed as they left long scratches on her legs and arms she held to protect her face. "Enough! She still needs her beauty. We mustn't hurt her much." he smirked. "For now."

Tears fell from her eyes as the scratches stung more then she expected. "Jareth!" she called out.

Valkior's cold laugh made her skin crawl all the more. "Im afraid i must inform you the Goblin King can no longer hear you. You see, his desire, to protect you took the best of him. He lies dead in my castle."

Sarah's eyes widden in horror. "No!" _Its not true! It cant be true!_ Tears streamed down her face.

His evil grin made Sarahs eyes flare in fury, she wanted to murder him herself. "My, my, my. Sweet Sarah, your actions a very amusing to my cruel joke." Valkior shook his head mockingly. "Dearest Sarah, you are coming with me by your will or mine."

Valkior attacked her, his gremlins laughing and running amuck everywhere.

She let out a blood curdling scream, _"JARETH!"_

"Hoggle i need to bring to your attention that your fairy slaying needs to be kept to a small minimum." Jareth glared, "Their population is getting lower. I cannot have that."

"But they are killing my precious flowers!" Hoggle stomped his foot in pretest.

"Hoggle, i know your not throwing a tantrum in my presence." Jareth raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not, sire. I will do as you wish." Hoggled dipped his head.

Jareth knodded his head, looking at the crystal. His thoughs traveling to the intamint night he had with Sarah. He was so deep on thought the calls of his name slowly came his ears.

"Jareth! Your highess!" Hoggle called.

"What?"

"I was aking how your day with Sarah went." Hoggle smiled.

"To much to tell, Hoggle. However my sweet gives her love and reguards." Jareth said in a happy tone.

Hoggle knodded. "The same to her."

Jareth continued to move the crystal in his hand.

_"Jareth." _

He heard a slight whisper of his name. He looked at Hoggle. "Did you say something?"

Hoggle looked around, "Not me your highness. I said nothing.."

"Shush." Jareth held his hand up.

The goblins came pouring into the throne room, making lots of noises and chasing the chickens they herded in.

"Quiet!" The Goblin King yelled. The goblins obeyed.

_"JARETH!" _They way she called him, made him lose his crystal, it fell from his hands, shattering on the brick floor. Such fear.

"Thats Sarah!" Hoggle eyes widdened.

Jareth stood in Sarah's room. Fury, fear and udder worry filled his heart as he viewed the sight before him.

Her room was completely destroyed. And she was no where to be seen. The goblins he brought along searched her room for clues as to where she could be. He stopped and stared in horror at her vanity. There writtin in blood on the mirror were these words; _such a nice trophy to my castle._

"My king." he looked down as a goblin held something up for him. A piece of a tattered cloth. His heart stopped. It was from her pajama bottoms.

Jareths eyes furrowed in fury, "VALKIOR!"


	6. Chapter 6

**For wraning i completely suck on writing battle stuff, so bare with me lol. **

**But otherwise i hope you like the rest of it!**

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on a stone cold floor, in the dungeon of Valkior's castle. The pain that bared upon her was nearly unbarable. Every inch of her body stung like bee stings. She couldnt move, couldnt breathe, couldnt think. The room was ice cold, she saw her breath in fog and she couldnt control the violent shivers that overcame her and only hightened her pain. Valkior's gremlins teased and poked at her with their long gruely fingers, laughing at her pain. Some gremlins snarled and lashed out at her. Blood dried to the side of her head where the Dark Prince hit her, and the scratches started going numb from the cold. She thought she could bare no more. But her love for Jareth was worth this pain and she endured it without a single whimper. This annoyed Valkior as he enjoyed hearing his poor prizoners sound of torture. But Sarah would not stoop to his expectations.<p>

She heard the stone door open, as the dark figure that held her captive, strolled in the room. He looked down upon her smirking.

She glared at him through her physical pain, shivering , she whispered. "W-w-what d-d-do you w-want?"

Valkior twisted a rope in his fingers. "Nothing more that to hear your suffering my dear."

"K-k-keep d-dreaming. " She spat at his feet.

Valkior sighed in annoyance. "Oh dear Sarah. You-"

"VALKIOR!" a booming voice in fury, was heard above.

Valkior's eyes widdened.

"Jareth!" Sarah tried screaming as loud as she could, but to her frustration, it only came in a rough, cracky call. She felt a slap to the side of her face, then she felt s searing pain down her forearm, but she was too dazing to see what it was. He tossed the gremlins a piece of cloth, which they held over her mouth. She tried fighting the gremlins, but she was too weak.

Jareth stood fumming in the large room.

"Jareth." He heard a slight scream.

"Sarah!" He ran for the tunnels but stopped when he heard a menacibg laugh.

Valkior came strolling around the corner. "Goblin King what a suprise."

"Where is she?" Jareth spoke with henious venom in his voice.

The Dark Prince grinned, and shook his head.

"Do not toy with me Valkior! Release Sarah now!" Jareth came within inches of the Dark Prince.

Valkior sneered. "Im afraid i cant do that. You see, the weeker Sarah gets, the stronger I become. And im not giving that power up so easily."

"Then you have choosen your fate. I will leave with Sarah, whether you live or die." With a wave of Jareths hand, many goblins along appeared. They were in full armor and Sir Didymus on the back of Ambrocious, stood in the center. Hoggle and Ludo stood on either side of Jareth, all carrying a torch of fire in their hands. He was in his outfit from the first night he met Sara, minus his cloak.

"So its a war you wish for, Goblin King. So be it." The Dark Prince, snapped his dingers, and gremlins came running and crawling out of every corner and crevise. There were more then anyone could count.

Ludo stepped back. "Ludo scared."

Jareth turned to him, "Fight for Sarah, you are her dear friend."

Ludos ears perked slightly, "Sarah friend. Ludo fight."

Jareth smiled. "Theres a brave Ludo."

Hoggle put his fists in the air, "Dark King or not, you will pay for kidnapping our Sarah."

Valkior laughed, his menacing gremlins laughed after him. "Silence! You honestly think im intimidated by such a small force."

"Oh, but this is only a handful of my many goblins, prince. Give up Sarah." Jareth hissed.

"Ah, but it is so for my gremlins. However, lets make this a little more interesting." Valkior snapped his fingers once more.

Jareths eyes widdened in horror.

"My Lady!" Sir Didymus squeaked.

"Sarah!" Hoggle gasped.

Sarah was bound to a wooden table, unconscious. They could see her body covered in scratches, bruises and cuts. Blood dripped from her hand, a long gash was angled on her forearm. Dried blood in her hair and the side of her head. Gremlins stood on either side of her, snarling.

Jareths heart stopped, there was his Sarah beaten and broken, laying on his enemies table. _No. _Jareth could not speak anywhere above a harsh whisper. "You will die for what you've done, you bastard."

Valkior mocked him.

_"ATTACK!"_ Jareth yelled.

"Go!" The Dark Prince waved his hand. The gremlins hesitated, afraid of the fire, but charged knowing they fully outnumbered the Goblin Kings army.

A full battle took place.

Hoggle lit the arrows he had with fire, shooting them at the on coming gremlins.

"Charge!" Sir Didymus nudged Ambricious sides incouraging him to go, but one hiss from the nasty gremlins set them in the opposite direction. "No, Ambrocious your going the wrong way! Ambrocious!"

The wave of Ludos hands simply flung back the gremlins, which some retured, getting hit with fire.

Meanwhile, Jareth was preoccupied with Valkior, both conjuring their magic at one another.

"How dare you hurt Sarah!" He shouted as he threw all kinds if defensive spells at Valkior. "You've gone too far Dark Prince. You will suffer my wrath." Jareth conjued a pit behind the prince, who was completely oblivious.

Valkior laughed, "My dear King, i have you at my mercy. I hold the life of your precious little mortal." He pointed a lightning bolt at Jareth, who skillfully avoided it.

"I think not. You are now at my mercy." Within the blink of an eye, Jareth was infront of Valkior. He pushed him into the pits, that was now filled with all kinds of snakes.

"No!"

Jareth was about to make a spell that would end the Dark Prince, until he heard the heavy breathing of Sarah, turning to her, he saw her eyes open.

"Sarah!" he ran over to her. Leaving Valkior in the pit of snakes.

"Wha-Jareth!" she cried.

"Oh my precious." He unbound her from the table. As soon as she was released, she jumped into his arms and sobbed.

"I-im s-s-sorry!"

"Oh love, what are you sorry about?" Jareth stroked the back of her head.

Sarah shook her head against his chest, "t-t-that i-i-i wasnt s-s-strong e-enough. T-that you h-had t-t-to c-come here b-b-because o-of m-me."

Jareth pulled her face to his, and kissed her gently. "It is not your fault. Do not blame it on you. Im so sorry i wasnt there to protect you."

Sarah shook her head, tears fell, "No Jareth, y-your always w-with me." She kissed him.

"I honestly dont know what i'd do if i lost you, my love. Though it would kill me from the inside out." He tried to gingerly lift her, to get her away from the hellish place, away from the evil walls. She winced from the pain.

Suddenly she was back on the table as Jareth lunged past her. "Jar-NO!" Realizing what was happening, she tried grabbing him, but her strength failed her. She screamed in udder horror as she watched her love fall backwards, crumpling to the floor, a metal spike pertruding from his stomach.

_"JARETH! NO!"_ _No,no,no,no,no,no,no.._Sarah scooted off the table onto the stone floor, crawling to her fallin lover. "Jareth? Please, no. Please! Jareth!" She cried his name.

He didnt move.

"Jareth!" She yanked the spike from his stomach, blood began to rise from the wound. "No, please. I wish for you to live! I cant lose you! Jareth!" She stroked his cheeks. "Please! I love you!" She kissed his lips.

A hand warmed her cheek, "My Sarah.." Jareth groaned in pain, "I love you."

Sarah sobbed, "I love you more."

Valkior was transfixed at the sight before him, never had he witness so much love. He never thought the Goblin King would actually put his life on the line for a mortal girl. For anyone, for that matter. It was all fun and games for the Prince. He was more shocked that he actually was able to bring the Goblin King to his knees, to his death.

Or so he thought.

"Sarah." Hoggle placed an hand on her shoulder, "Dont haste to despair so suddenly. This will help." Hoggle handed her a single flower, it resembled a daisy, but was red. "It a healing flower. It will heal even the fatalest of injuries."

Jareth's heart was still beating, though his breathing was labored. She stroked his hair, as his head laid in her lap.

"After you squueeze the juice from the entire flower into the wound, place the petals over it as well. But you must hurry! Come, goblins, we must protect the King and his Lady!" Hoggled rounded the goblins, Ludo followed.

Valkior was still staring, that he didnt notice the goblins and the Labyrinth friends surrounding him. He laughed. "You are all so foolish enough to believe you can defeat me?"

"Look around Dark Prince, your outnumbered." Hoggle moved his hand around.

Alas, he was. All his gremlins lie burnt, dead, on the stone flooring.

"So you took out my gremlins, you cant defeat me." Valkiors eyes widdened as the goblins advanced on him nonetheless. Ludo grabbed him, the prince squirming in his monsterous grip. "Release me!"

"You kidnap the Lady, you nearly kill her, you try to kill our King, and tried to have the Underground at your mercy. Your actions are worthy of death!" Hoggle pointed an arrow at him as he spoke. "Your evil will no longer be tolerated in the Underground."

Valkior merely smirked.

_"FOR THE UNDERGROUND!"_ Came a high voice.

After Sarah placed the last of the pedals, she could only wait. And wait. She silently sobbed, loosing hope. She continued to stroke his hair, the blond locks in every direction. "Please, my love, come back to me."

There was a sudden wail from the prince.

A daggar pertruded from where his heart beat in his chest.

"So may your black heart beat its last from the poisoned daggar!"

"Didymus!"

The Dark Prince fell to his knees, "This isnt possible!" he gasped. He studdered for breath was the daggar dissolved, the poisons already flowing through his blood. He clutched at the open wound, falling to the ground, and breathed his last.

"Alas the Dark Prince has finally fallin!" Everyone cheered.

"Sarah.." Ludo slowly hobbled over to where Sarah was still hunched over Jareth.

Everyone quieted, looking to the King that laid in Sarah arms.

He still had not stirred.

Sarah sobbed. She put her face to his, kissing him every now and then. She nearly toppled over from her weak form and now weak heart.

Ludo bent over them, placing a massive hand on Sarah. She sobbed harder, her wounds stung from the tight embrace she held over him.

Until..

Everyone gasped.

Sarah looked up at everyone through tear filled eyes, she followed their gaze down to her now awakening lover. "Jareth!" There was no evidence of his wound.

"Hmm, my Sarah. Are you ok?"

Sarah ignored him. "Are you ok. I thought i lost you."

"My love, you will never lose me." Jareth grinned.

"Oh, you are going to be the death of me!" Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you, precious." Jareth sat up and turned to Sarah, he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Everyone cheered again.

"Long live the Goblin King! Long live Lady Sarah!"

Sarah laughed as Jareth helped her up to her feet. She suddenly felt nauseated and swooned.

"Sarah!" Jareth caught her before she hit the stone floor.

"Sire, the toxins from the gremlins claws! She needs treatment now." Hoggle said nervously.

"I-I will be ok." Sarah said tiredly.

Hoggle shook his head. "No, no you dont understand. The gremlins nails hold toxins that paralize you, since your covered in them, you can go heart failure!"

Jareth whipped his other arm under her legs and carried her bridal style, "We need to get her back to the Goblin City." Jareth said quietly. "I almost lost you once, love, i will not loose you ever again."

Sarah smiled weakly before loosing full consciousness. "Sarah!"

"Sire, she'll be fine. But she needs treatment right away!" Hoggle gathered the rest of the goblins who survived the small battle.

Jareth then transfered them back to the Goblin City.

A few hours later..

"Jareth." Sarah whispered.

"Im here, love." he said beside her.

She felt something cold and damp on her forehead. And she was laying on something soft. "Where am I?"

"The Goblin City. You in my quarters."

"Oh." She tried to get up, but Jareth gently pushed her back into the bed. "I feel fine."

"Please rest, love. You've been through alot." Jareth stroked her cheek.

"How long have been asleep?" Sarah looked around, it was twilight.

Jareth lightly dabbed her forehead again. "Just a few hours."

Sarah knodded. "Are you ok?"

"Precious, im quite alright. Except worried about you." he stared into her eyes.

Sarah reached for his hand, he met hers and entwind their fingers. "Im ok. Though I swear I thought I died when.." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Sarah, only you can kill me." Jareth smiled.

Sarah grinned wipping the tears away. She noticed her arm was no longer consumed in scratches, however, a long scar from the gash was present. _How did they heal so quickly?_

As if he heard her he took her arm and looked it over, "The treatment for the scratches had taken away their evidence, but unfortunatly, the gash wasnt a gremlins mark so I used magic to heal it faster. Im sorry I couldnt make it dissapear completely, love. But I did make the bruises go away, as well as your head injury."

"You did a fantastic job, thank you." Sarah smiled. ""But i can carry all the scars in the world, im estatic that i got you back. I never want to got through that again."

Jareth smiled back, "I promise you never will. Didymus destroyed the only evil in this world. Hes the Underground's most decorated hero."

"Hey, Hoggle should be a hero too. He saved your life." Sarah grinned and raised her eyebrows. "If he didnt have that flower.." Sarah shook her head frowning.

"Well, he did try to deny any part, but i guess i will have to punish him severly for lying to me." A huge grin spread across Jareth's face, he teased.

Sarah giggled. "I guess so." she sighed.

"Sleep now, precious. Please get some rest." Jareth stood up and replaced the blankets over her.

"Will you lay with me, love?" Sarah pleaded.

Jareth smiled, and crawled carefully next to her. He lifted his arm as Sarah scooted over to him, resting her head and arm on his chest. Jareth rested his one arm behind his head, the other stroking her hair and arm. "Sleep my Sarah."

"I love you."

Jareth grinned, "I love you more."

"I love you most." Sarah smiled, as she snuggled more into him.

Jareth chuckled, giving her a kiss on the forehead and softly sang, _"__There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart beatin' so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down. Falling down. Falling in love. I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings..."_

After Sarah had completely healed in the Underground, Jareth wanted Sarah to return home. For reasons he kept from only Sarah, and fobidden anyone to speak of them to his beloved.

Nonetheless, Sarah did not want to return home so soon. She actually was growing alot more onto the Underground, and it felt like him to her. Maybe it was she thought this was where she felt she belonged, or because where-ever she was with Jareth he was her home.

Keeping her suspicions, she reluctantly agreed to return home. So he reordered time for her once again. When she returned home, she found herself standing alone in her room. Her bedside lamp on.

Her parents came rushing into her room. "Sarah! Whats the matter!"

"Huh?"

"We heard you scream!" Sarah father looked around her room.

"Oh." She quickly thought of a lie. "I uh, I saw a spider."

"Oh, well, are you sure your ok?" Her father checked her over.

"Yes. Im fine, go back to bed."

"Alright. Good night hunny."

"Good night." Sarah sighed, after they closed the door behind them. She looked around her room again, she crossed her arms and went back over to her bed. She gasped when she noticed she sat on something.

It was a piece of paper. Sarah grinned when she opened it.

My love,

Im sorry to leave you so suddenly, but i will be watching over you. I will be there tomorrow around 3:00. I will not be arriving as a normally do. But be prepared for suprises, precious. I love you.

Yours always,

Jareth.

Sarah looked up from the paper, her eyes furrowed. "Suprises tomorrow?" She glanced and the note again. She folded the paper and put it on her bedside table, covering up, she laid her head oncemore on her pillows. She smiled and bit her lip."Oh my Jareth what are up too?"


	7. Chapter 7

They sat waiting in anticipation. It was 2:45pm.

Toby was smiling, holding lancelot. There was no doubt in Sarahs mind that he knew what was going on. Whether Jareth told him or not. Sarah looked at her parents who were staring at her, well why not tell them now about Jareth since hes coming announced this time. And its about time they met him anyways. They sat in silence, until her father broke it.

"So..tell me again _why_ we've never heard of this young man?" Her held his head up on his index and thumb fingers. His elbow resting on the arm of the couch, waiting for her explanation.

Sarah sighed. "I've known Jareth for awhile. We-we met one day at a bookstore and, i dont know, things just clicked for us."

"That was two years ago and why are we waiting until _now_ to meet him?"

Irene jumped in, "Let alone even hearing about him."

Toby giggled. "I like him."

Sarah eyes widdened, looked at him as in sayin, _Toby!_

"Toby has already met him!" Irene crossed her arms.

"Well, you guys are gone all the time and never get back til late, so.."

"Dont play that Sarah. You couldve at least mentioned him." Sarahs dad sighed. "Well, at least tell us about him some more."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You guys make me feel like im 16." Still she gave in to his request. "Hes very charming, smart, funny, proper, punctual, and great. I love him, and you guys will too."

"And what his last name?" Sarahs dad raised his eyebrows.

_Crap_. "Uh, its..Underwood.."

"Sarah, you didnt tell them hes the Gob-"

Sarah quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Hes the what?" Irene raised her eyebrows.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh my gosh! Ok, just act..normal..and please be nice. Hes very important to me." Sarah rushed to the door. She smiled when she opened the door, Jareth stood with a grin, holding flowers. She silently thanked him as he slightly changed his appearance. He wore blue bootcut jeans, with a navy blue button up shirt, and brown boots. His hair was gone of the long locks, now held a short cut. However his eyes features were the same.

"Hello precious." He said in his soft velvet voice.

"Hello Jareth, this is quite a suprise."

"Yes, but how did you know i would be presenting myself in this mannor?" Jareth mocked.

"Oh, a little birdie had me believe otherwise." Sarah grinned, taking the flowers he handed to her. "You do look quite nice though."

"Thank you. Now, how about I meet this family of yours." he winked.

Sarah breathed out slowly. "I guess." she teased, "whatever your intentions are my love, i hope you dont scare them." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hmm, I will let them decided that." he chuckled at her expression.

Sarah led him in and shut the door behind him, leading him into the living room. "This is Jareth. Thats my dad Robert, and my stepmom Irene. And you already know Toby."

Toby grinned, running up hugging Jareths legs.

"Of course, hello little chap." Jareth smiled, and patted Toby's head. "Hello Robert an Irene, so nice to finally meet you." Jareth stepped closer to shake Roberts hand.

"Same to Jareth."

Sarah led him over to the sofa sitting oposite the couch, the both sat down, Toby sitting right next to Jareth.

Irene cleared her throat. "What a lovely name. I dont think ive ever heard it before. Are you from europe? Your voice sounds.."

"Irene!" Robert whispered. "Im sorry, my wife.."

Jareth shook his head with a smile, "Its quite alright. I do come from a different..country. It is not on the Asian continent.

Sarah couldnt help but grin.

"However, i dont know how much Sarah has said about me. But i would like to answer unasked questions or suspicions." Jareth looked to both her parents.

"Well, i guess my first question should be, what are you full intensions with my daughter Jareth Underwood?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the last name and looked at Sarah, who shrugged her shoulders giving an innocent look.

Jareth cleared his throat, "My intentions are completely honerable and pure. Which there is something i would like to ask, but please ask any questions you like first."

Sarahs dad knodded his head, "So where exactly do you come from? What is it you do for a living?"

"Well, sir, you wouldnt exactly believe me if i told you." Jareth looked at Sarah again, who was glaring at him.

"Please tell me your not going to tell them the truth." She whispered so only he can hear.

"Sarah, if i want to do what i wish for, then it must be done." Jareth whispered back.

"Then i might as well have told them everything!" she harshly whispered.

"Love, it will be alright. Trust me." Jareth leaned back up, he looked at her father again.

"And why is it that i wouldnt believe what you do or where you come from?"

"Beacuse hes the Goblin King!" Toby said in frustration.

"Toby!" Sarah shrieked.

"What? You werent saying anything and its the truth! He runs a whole kingdom, because hes the Goblin King!" Toby smiled.

"The-the what?" Robert looked confused.

Irene had a hand over her mouth, "Im so sorry Jareth, you will have to mind his silly fantasies."

Jareth sighed, "But im afraid Mrs. Williams its true."

Sarah groaned. "Great, now their gonna chuck us into a loony institute." she mumbled.

Jareth smiled, "Of course not, love."

"Wait a minute, your trying to tell me, you got my son to believe your some made up character from Sarah's fairy tales?" Robert crossed his arms.

"No sir, its true that i am the Goblin King, and i do run kingdom in a place called the Underground." Jareth suddenly made a crystal appear at his fingertips.

Irene laughed, "Oh i get it, your a magician!"

"No Mrs. Williams, i am the Goblin King." With that his entire attire changed into the uniform he first met Sarah in. His hair was back to its wild self.

Sarah put a hand to her face, then she decided to give up. "Yes, i am in love with the Goblin King. We actually met six years ago."

Sarahs parents stared in shock. Their eyes blinking ever so often.

Sarah sighed. "See, they've gone insane now."

"Give them time precious, this is alot to handle." Jareth handed the crystal to Toby, he laughed as e played with the sphere.

Robert cleared his throat. "So your a mystical being. And how is it youve met six years ago?"

Sarah and Jareth looked at each other, then they told the story of the Labyrinth and Sarahs adventures. They told the whole story to the present, but left out the whole Dark Prince bit. To make it more believable, Jareth had a some of the less messier goblins appear in the room and threatned if they put anything out of its place they would be banished either to the oubuliet or the Bog of Eternal Stench. But Irene was horrifyed at the little green creatures, which they pretended to be charming to ease the her scare. And Toby was loving them. Robert however dad not look amused. Sarah wondered if he was even comprehending any of it.

They all sat in silence for awhile longer.

Irene looked like she wanted to pass out. "This is all too much." She put a hand to her forehead.

Robert then came back into life, "And whats your purpose to be telling us this now?"

Jareth suddenly looked nervous, which confused Sarah, "Because, Mr. Williams, i wish something from your daughter and your permission."

Sarah felt a flutter in her heart, _Hes not..._

"I love Sarah with all my life, and i would do anything and be anything for her. I would change the stars for her, and i will love her for all eternity."

Irene placed a hand over her heart. Sarah looked close to tears.

"Mr. Williams, i wish to have Sarah's hand in marriage, and your blessing."

Sarah, Irene and the goblins gasped. Sarah placed a hand over her mouth.

Toby clapped his hands. "Yes!"

Robert closed his eyes.

"Please, sir, Sarah is my life and she is everything to me. I cannot live another day without her."

Robert looked back up. "Sarah, is this what you want?"

"Yes daddy!" She jumped up and hugged her father, then Irene.

Robert then cleared his throat again. "Then i believe you know what to do, Jareth."

"Yes sir." Jareth stood up, and took Sarah by the hand, she sucked in her breath as he got down on one knee.

The goblins started going frantic.

"Hush!" Jareth glared at them, they instantly quieted and put their hands over their mouths.

"I know its only forever, and its not long at all. Sarah Williams, my love, will you do me the most extraordinary honour and be my bride?"

Sarah gasped when she felt something smooth and cool slip on her left ring finger. Her eyes were wide, staring at the ring her placed on the finger. One she would never take off. It was the most beautiful ring she ever seen. It was silver in color and studded with diamonds and gold. She couldnt help but feel this ring was made exactly for her. Then his words sunk into her heart and soul. She didnt need to wait any longer, she shrieked, "yes!" and threw herself into him, kissing him full on the mouth. They both fell to the floor and laughed.

Toby made a disgusted face when they kissed, but was happy his sister was marrying the Goblin King,

The goblins cheered, "The king did it!" then they vanished back to the Underground.

"Well, i think its time we went home." Sarah whispered.

Jareth chuckled, "I wish to get to know your parents some more, precious."

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh i suppose."

Toby then jumped onto them. "So im gonna be related to the Goblin King now? Can I keep a goblin?"

Sarah laughed, "Toby, they arent pets."

Toby put his lip out at Sarah.

Jareth chuckled, "I promise you can visit the labyrinth and you can play with as many goblins as you like Toby."

"Yeay!" Toby hugged him then got off so Jareth and Sarah could get up.

Robert knodded, "Well, this certainly is alot to take in. But you seem to make my daughter happy, and if shes happy then i am too." Robert stood up and shook Jareth's hand. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this story :) There will be a sequel!<strong>


End file.
